Intertwined Hearts
by chibitenshi99
Summary: A new adventure comes to Gon and Killua as they cross paths with Sayuri Hikari, a girl with a dark past and maybe even a darker future. An inevitable meeting that will forever tie their destinies and lives to each other. KILLUAXOC
1. Prologue

Hi everyone…this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.

I'll try to update regularly so please review if you can.

Im open to all suggestions and comments..^_^v

Prologue

Pain….

So much pain is coursing through my body and yet I still cannot stop myself from running.

Every part of me was in pain but at the same time my instinct kept telling me to run, to run as far away as I could.

It's been quite awhile since the sun has set and now the only source of light as I go through this forest is the moon. I have never gone this far away from our home here. And surrounded by this unknown place was enough to put my already scared heart to beat faster. It was beating so loud that I could barely hear anything apart from it.

The sound of running water made me stop. For some reason I was drawn to the sound and I started to follow it until I found its source. A small stream that flowed to a beautiful lake was what I found.

Despite my weariness, I could not help but admire the scenery before me. Its simple beauty was enough to grant me a brief respite.

I made my way to the edge of the lake and drank a handful of water. Glancing around, I noticed that there was no one else in the clearing and decided that it would be a perfect place to rest for the moment.

As I was about to scoop up another handful of water a sharp pain shot through my right arm. A gasp escaped my lips as I glanced down at the said arm and glared at the protruding object in it.

I touched the needle that was embedded in my arm. It came from the person that killed my parents. I can still remember the pair of cold and lifeless eyes that was on a face of someone who did not look like a murderer.

I was surprised to see droplets of water fall to the water. I touched my face and found that tears were streaming from my eyes. No matter how hard I tried it would not stop.

Horrified at my weakness, I tried to calm myself. Crying was a weakness.

I splashed my face with water to calm myself. I knew that it was no use to cry and that it would not help me in what I had to do. I had to find my parent's killer. I had to know the reason behind their death. And finally I had to kill that person myself.

I tried to remove the needle but it was in too deep and I realized that if I bled anymore I might die of blood loss. I was already full of cuts and scratches because of running through the forest. My body was also almost at its limit.

Resigning to the fact that I wont be able to go anywhere else in my condition, I decided to find a place to sleep for a little while. Just enough rest to get some energy back.

Looking around I saw a rather large tree and I decided that I would rest there. I stood up but just as I took my first step towards the tree, my body has finally reached its limit. Slowly my vision started to fade and I felt myself falling to the ground. The last thing I saw was a pair of brown eyes and then I was consumed by darkness.


	2. First Encounters x Questions x Sayuri

Hi minna!

Here is the first chapter of my fanfic. It's quite long but I hope you like it. Please review so that I can improve my writing and the story

I really appreciate any kinds of suggestions and comments that can help me make this fanfic a great one

Chapter 1 – "First Encounters x Questions x Sayuri"

It was the feeling of the warm sun on my skin that woke me up. I opened my eyes expecting that the sky would greet me but I was surprised to see the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. I sat up and examined my surroundings.

I was inside a small room which was entirely unknown to me. There was another bed, a dresser and a computer inside but other than those the room was quite empty. I guessed that this room was rarely used.

As I was about to get off the bed when the door opened and a guy with black spiky hair came in. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and dark green pants. His brown eyes met mine and I suddenly remembered the brown color I saw before I fainted.

"Oh, you're awake, are you feeling alright now?" he said in a cheerful voice

He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. We stared at each other until I realized that he was waiting for me to answer.

"I'm okay" my voice cracked as I spoke.

He smiled and got up.

"I'll get you some water, I bet your thirsty, you've been asleep for two days" he explained

"What? Two days?" I asked, shocked by what he told me.

He nodded "It was a good thing that Killua and I decided to train by the lake or else we wouldn't have been able to save you. Your injuries were pretty bad so we took you here."

I looked at my right arm and saw that the needle was gone. My arm was covered in bandages, I tried to move it but I instantly regretted my decision. I winced from the pain and gently laid my arm down.

"You wouldn't be able to use that arm yet, that wound is rather deep, and it might take some time before it heals"

I nodded and looked at him

"Umm…Who are you?" I asked

He smiled again and answered before he went out of the room

"I'm Gon, Gon Freeccs"

And with that I was left alone in the room. I examined the other parts of my body; fortunately my arm was already the worst of all my injuries, the others were just some scratches and bruises. I had worse injuries from my trainings but for some reason the wound on my right arm kept bothering me. Maybe it was because it reminds me of what I had to do, the wound might heal in time but I was sure that it would take a lot more than just time to make me forget my new reason for living.

I got of the bed and stretched a little. I noticed that I was wearing an oversized pajama top and a pair of khaki shorts. Someone must have dressed me while I was still unconscious.

A soft breeze of wind entered the room, I walked towards the window and gazed at the open field and forest that can be seen through it. I closed my eyes as the wind blew across my face. I let out a sigh and the wind suddenly became stronger.

'Opps, I forgot that I shouldn't do that'

A small smile made its way to my face as the wind returned to the gentle breeze I liked.

"What are you doing?"

I reacted instinctively to the unfamiliar voice that startled me. Ignoring the pain in my arm, I immediately took my fighting stance as I turned around swiftly.

I glared at the person who surprised me; it was another guy, he had eyes with the color of turquoise and hair that had an unusual shade of silver or white. He had pale white skin compared to Gon's tanned one but they almost had the same clothes except for the color; his was purple and khaki.

Ignoring my actions, he simply strode across the room and put a glass of water on the drawer.

"Here, Gon asked me to bring this to you"

I ignored his statement and just stared at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and sat down on the other bed

"If I wanted to kill you I could have done it already, so relax"

I stood there for a few minutes until I was sure that he was telling the truth. We just stared at each other as I went towards the cup and drank. I looked at the cup as I drank but I could still feel the scrutinizing gaze of the "white haired person". I sat back on the bed and tried to concentrate on avoiding his eyes but when our eyes met I saw a strange expression on his face. It was as if he was thinking hard, the kind of look a person had when he can't understand something, he was confused.

I looked at the bed as I thought about what I saw. His look was different from Gon, like he knew something but just can't understand it. It was an unusual to be like that around someone that you don't know. His voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Who are you?"

I looked up and my eyes locked with his. I found myself getting nervous because of his piercing gaze.

"Sayuri" I answered quietly that it was almost a whisper "Sayuri Hikari"

He said nothing and we just stared at each other. The color of his eyes caught my attention, it was mesmerizing.

"Wh-"he started to say but he was interrupted

Gon had returned and walked across the room to sit beside the other guy.

"Killua! What were you doing?" he asked suspiciously

The guy named Killua just shrugged at him

"We were just talking. Right, Sayuri?"

I simply nodded as I placed the cup back on the drawer

"Oh, your name is Sayuri?" Gon asked

"Yes"

He smiled widely at me and I was surprised that I actually gave back a small smile.

"Mito-san is cooking something for you Sayuri. She'll bring it up later" he said

"Can I ask you something?" Killua said to me, his eyes was still piercing so I avoided it and nodded.

"The wound on your arm was caused by a needle right? How did you get it?"

I was surprised with his question. I unconsciously touched the wound as I thought about my answer

"Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it" I said without looking at him

"Che, you don't have to be so stingy" he scoffed as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Killua!" Gon said looking at his friend "It's not our business so don't force her to answer" he scolded

"No, this could have something to do with me" Killua said in a low voice.

"What?" I asked, his statement confused me, it proved that he might know something important.

"It's nothing" he said in a dismissive tone

"But-"

"How old are you, Sayuri?" Gon asked, trying to change the flow of the conversation.

I wanted to ask Killua about what he said but it was hard to ignore Gon when he looks at you with those innocent chocolate brown eyes.

I let out a small sigh and answered

"I just turned 17 last month"

"Oh, you're younger than us, were turning 18 this year" he stated

"So you're practically adults now?" I asked jokingly

Gon laughed and Killua gave a small smile

"I wouldn't say that, these two are still immature to be called adults" A female voice interjected

The three of us looked towards the door where a woman with reddish hair stood while holding a tray of food. She smiled and placed the tray gently on my lap.

"That's mean, Mito-san. Killua and I act maturely" Gon pouted

The woman named Mito raised her eyebrows at him. Gon scratched his head and chuckled

"Well, we do, sometimes" he said sheepishly

"Okay, okay, if you say so" Mito said to him

She turned to me and patted my black hair.

"Eat up, you have eat a lot to get your energy back" she said gently

"Um…" I bowed by head at them "Thank you very much"

"It's nothing" Mito said as she smiled at me "Just tell me if you need anything" She smiled again and left the room

I looked at the food before me and smiled at the mouthwatering spread.

"Gon" Killua said

They stared at each other as if they were having a silent conversation. After a short while Gon nodded and went to the door.

"I have to talk to Mito-san about something, I'll come back later, eat well Sayuri" he said

Without looking at my company, I tried to start eating but unfortunately my right arm made it difficult. Using my left arm was no better so I struggled to use my right arm. Just as I was about to lift the chopsticks to my mouth, someone took them from my hand.

"Are you stupid?" Killua asked as he held the chopsticks in his hand

I glared at him and retorted "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know that you have to be smart to eat"

He returned my glare and said "You're not supposed to use your arm yet. Don't push yourself"

"Well, I guess I just have to starve" I said sarcastically

He sat down on the bed that I was using and took the bowl of rice from the tray

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What does it look like?" He said as he put the chopsticks near my mouth "Here, eat"

My eyes widened with surprise but I refused to follow what he said. I kept my mouth closed and continued to glare at him.

'This guy is so unnerving; who the hell does he think he is?' I thought as he simply stared at me

"If you don't want it then I'll just help myself" he said, bringing the chopsticks near his mouth.

My mouth fell open in surprise and he used that opportunity to shove the food in my mouth. He smirked as I was forced to eat. The food tasted so good that my anger instantly vanished.

"You know, harassing people is a crime" I stated after I swallowed the food in my mouth

"Shut up and eat" he commanded as he put the chopsticks near my mouth again

This time I just took the food silently and tried to enjoy it

"It's really delicious"

"Yeah, I know, Mito-san is a great cook" he said

I nodded in agreement and smiled despite of myself. The food must be messing with my head. He fed me in silence and I found myself staring into his eyes again. He cleared his throat and smirked when I realized that he was looking at me too.

"What?" I asked, blushing at my stupidity

"Nothing" he replied, that stupid smirk was still on his face

"Stupid" I said rolling my eyes at him

I finished eating and he placed the tray on the other bed. He gave me another glass of water and then he went to the window. I drank slowly while he just gazed at the open fields.

"That wound" he said after awhile, he kept his eyes on the fields ''the person that gave it to you, do you know who it was?"

His question took me by surprise again. My thoughts immediately went to the face that gave me my new reason for living. I wanted to see the cold and dead eyes of that person. I wanted it, no; I needed to see them again.

Killua turned to look at me as he waited for my answer.

I stared at the glass in my hand and my hold on it tightened.

"No" I whispered

"Did you see who it was?" he pressed on

"Why?"I asked. It made no sense for him to be so interested. His questions and reactions confused me

He ignored my question and grabbed my left arm

"How did he look like?" he asked urgently

I winced when his grip tightened.

"Let go of me" I said through my teeth, trying to control my anger

He released me at once, surprised by his own actions. He looked at the floor and mumbled an apology

"You should rest" he said, going to the door "I'm- never mind"

He left without a backward glance and closed the door after him

I laid back on the bed, my encounter with Killua left me a bit lightheaded. In a matter of minutes I got tired and I let myself succumb to sleep.

So that was the first chapter….sorry if it was too long…haha…anyway please review…thank you^_^v

The next chapter might take awhile because I have my finals this week but I'll do my best in uploading the chapters as fast as I can…

Ja ne…


	3. Friends x Elements X Fight

Hey everyone!

I'm so sorry for the late update…its been hell week in my school so I wasn't able to do this…Im actually supposed to be reviewing but I couldn't help it…haha…

oh if you wanna know how Sayuri looks like here is a link to the drawing I made of her and Killua  
.com/art/intertwined-hearts-112317952

I also corrected the mistakes in the last chapters so im happy…hehe

Please review…it makes me more motivated to write when I read your reviews

Disclaimer (forgot to put this on the first two chapters…well anyway):

I do not own hunterxhunter or any of its characters…I only own the plot and the OCs…hahaha..^_^v

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 – "Friends x Elements X Fight"

It has been a few days since I was found by Gon and Killua. The days passed by slowly as I waited for my wounds to fully heal. I could say that the days I have spent here are quite normal.

It always starts with a delicious breakfast made by Mito-san, I could already properly so I ate with them in the dining room but it was now Mito-san who helped me eat.

After that I would help with some light chores despite their protests;

"_You don't have to do that Sayuri-chan" Mito-san said as I started to clean up the table_

"_Its okay" I replied, continuing with my work_

_Gon stood up and started helping_

"_I'll do it Sayuri, you're not supposed to do these things" he said trying to take the plates from my hands_

_I refused to let go and I tried to convince him to just let me do it_

"_Uhm…Gon-kun…please let me do it, I need to do something to distract myself from thinking too much" I pleaded_

_He stared at me for awhile and the he finally let go. He sat down again and said "if that's what you want" he smiled "but don't overdo it. 'Kay?_

_I smiled at him and nodded_

I spent the afternoons with Gon and Killua. Usually we would stay in the room which I use; which was technically their room (I used Killua's bed while they shared Gon's), in there Gon would tell me stories of his quest to find his father. The day would past with him talking while I simply listened, fascinated by his tale.

After our first talk, Killua didn't try to ask me about anything. He hardly talked to me even though we were always together because of Gon. I was a bit relieved of that because it meant that he won't find out anything else about me but I was also a bit disappointed because it also meant that I can't ask him about what he knew.

It was a slow afternoon and Gon was telling me of the time he went Killua's home to get him back, their friendship was so strong that I felt intimidated by it.

"What's it like? I asked after the story

"What is what like?" Gon asked, confused with my question

"To have a friend, no, a best friend" I replied

"Why? Don't you have any friends?" He asked still confused

I shook my head, it was true anyway, all my life I only had my parents and my world was filled with training. I never had friends because I seldom met other people in our travels and we never stayed long enough in one place for me to have that kind of connection with somebody.

Gon's reaction took me by surprise

"Yosh!" he exclaimed "I'm going to be Sayuri's first friend"

My eyes widened in surprise and at the same time Killua fell from the windowsill he was sitting on. I ignored him and stared at Gon, the impact of his words hit me hard and for the first time in a really long time I felt happy. Water started to gather in my eyes, I wiped them away before they even had the chance to fall. Gon mistook my reaction and his face fell.

"Or maybe not" he said in a sad tone

"No!" I shouted "I'm just so happy, thank you so much Gon-kun"

He smiled widely and said "It's nothing, oh I almost forgot, oi Killua"

Said boy stood up and cleared his throat in embarrassment before turning to Gon.

"Nani?" he asked while he sat on the sill again.

"Let's train in the forest tonight?"

"Sure"

Every night after dinner, Gon and Killua would go to some random place to "train" together and then come back after a few hours without even a scratch on them. I was curious at the training they did but I didn't want them to think that I am nosy so I just kept my questions to myself.

After it got dark outside we heard Mito-san calling us to dinner. As always Mito-san's cooking was really delicious. It was a good thing that I plan to get out of here as soon as my arm is healed because I might get fat from all the yummy food I got to eat.

I helped with cleaning up while the guys went off to their training. Mito-san insisted that I take a bath while she washed the dishes. She all but pushed me to the bathroom so I gave up and followed her. I was soaking in the bathtub when I heard her get the clothes for the wash and placed a change of clothes for me.

I've been wearing clothes that were already too small for her. I was uncomfortable with wearing dresses since I was used to shorts and t-shirts but I didn't complain. The clothes I wore when I got here was being sewed up by Mito-san; apparently she was trying to do something to the hole on the right sleeve and that she'll give it back when she's done.

I got out of the bath, dressed myself and made my way to the bedroom. I passed Mito-san by the stairs.

"Oyasumi, Mito-san" I said as I went upstairs

"Oyasumi, Sayuri-chan" she replied with a smile.

I smiled back and went inside the room. I took a roll of bandages from the drawer and carefully wrapped my arm with it. I took a deep breath and laid down on the bed.

Today has been a good day but I knew in my heart that I couldn't fool myself by pretending to be happy. My life was not perfect to begin with but I was content with how things were; even though I felt that I was being kept from the world, at the very least I had parents who loved me despite of what I am. They took care of me and never gave up in spite of the difficulties I presented them with.

I could feel the moisture building up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. Pulling the covers over me, I tried to distract myself by listening to the crickets and in a matter of minutes I already felt drowsy. After a few minutes I fell into a dreamless yet uneasy sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hot, too hot.

The burning sensation woke me up from my slumber and I instantly sat up and clutched my chest. Breathing became a challenge as the heat grew from my chest to every part of my body.

No. Not now. It can't happen here

I couldn't believe what was happening. Casting a frantic look at the other bed, I groaned when I saw that Gon and Killua were back and was sleeping peacefully. I tried to take deep breaths, in hope that it would just pass but it was all in vain.

The heat became unbearable and I knew what I had to do. It would be too dangerous to stay near people in this condition. I stumbled off the bed and swiftly jumped out the window. I concentrated on my landing, with a lot of effort I managed to control the wind at the exact time that my feet hit the ground.

Using all my strength I ran straight to the forest and continued to run until I was sure that I was already in its deeper part. I fell to my knees as a reached a small clearing, panting heavily I touched my forehead to the ground. The heat was still not extinguished and I braced myself as I waited for the raw power to explode.

The trees around me would surely be destroyed, the only thing I could hope for is that no one would accidentally pass and be caught in the damage I was going to inflict to those around me. My body shook furiously as I struggled against myself. It was a lost cause but I couldn't stop myself from trying to fight it anyway. Who wouldn't want that? Who wouldn't try it, if it could stop you from destroying?

I hate this power

If I didn't have this stupid power then I would have grown up normally. If I didn't have it then the people around me didn't have to get hurt.

I'm afraid of it…

I'm afraid of me…

Of what could this power could do and of what I could do because of it

Suddenly I felt a presence. My eyes widened in horror as I realized someone else was in the clearing. I shoved myself up and looked at the person who would most likely get hurt if he didn't get away from me.

"Killua" I breathed

There, just a few feet away from me, stood Killua. His expression was unreadable but I didn't have time to play his mind games right now.

"Get out of here" I said in a strained tone

I tried to get up but I doubled over when the heat intensified. A pair of arms caught me before I hit the forest floor. I looked up and brown met blue, without thinking I gasped and shoved him away. He fell on the ground but his eyes never left mine.

"Stay away" I tried to crawl away from him but he caught my hand in a vice grip.

"What's wrong?" He asked while tugging on my hand

I slapped his hand away, stood up then encircled my arms on my torso. I was shaking so badly that I could barely stay still.

Killua stood up too, he tried to touch me again but I flinched away from his hands

I looked straight at his eyes and pleaded with all I got

"Please…stay away…go back…I'm fine…I don't want to hurt you…so…please"

He didn't move away but instead he continued to stare at me as if he was deciding on something. I was relieved when he finally nodded because I thought that he was finally listening, however, he did not move away. Without taking his eyes off mine, he got into a fighting stance and started to move.

I let out a gasp when I felt him behind me and I immediately got defensive. I used a strong gust of wind to blow him away but he easily avoided it. I couldn't understand what he was doing, why was Killua attacking me? Had he concluded that I was too dangerous and unstable, did he perhaps thought of me as a threat to their lives?

If that was what he was thinking then I can't say that he was wrong.

I was dangerous, unstable and most of all a threat to the lives of those around me.

He went at me with a series of punches and kicks. I barely avoided his attacks because he was so freaking fast. I didn't want to hurt him but I had to defend myself so I placed my palms on the ground to make the earth he was standing on crumble.

I saw him leap away just in time and before he can touch the ground, I sent a blast of air in his direction. It caught him and I drove him to a tree. Before he can recover, I used the limbs of the tree to bind him.

The fight had caught my attention so much that I didn't even feel that the blazing heat was already gone. I felt absolutely exhausted as I fell to my knees again. I was in the process of catching my breath when I remembered that Killua was still tied to a tree. I glanced at him but he was already making his way to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding out his hand to me

"Yeah, you?" I answered, taking his hand

"I'm fine" a smirk made its way to his face

He let go of my hand but just as he pulled away I toppled and nearly fell again if he hadn't caught me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he steadied me as he said this. I held on to his arms because I didn't have the energy to stand by myself.

"I'm sorry" I said softly "I just need to rest for awhile"

I leaned on to his chest. I felt him stiffen at the contact but I was too tired to think anymore.

When he finally relaxed, I let out a chuckle and said "I'm really sorry, you can leave me here if you want, I won't mind"

He sighed before he spoke

"Baka, What good would that do?" I didn't need to see his face to tell that he was rolling his eyes "It's okay, you can sleep if you want, I'll carry you"

I smiled and nodded

"Okay, oyasumi"

I closed my eyes and let my mind close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoo that was long…haha

for those who are thinking that Killua might be OOC, he's not, you'll find out why he acts that way towards Sayuri in the later chappies…and no its not cause he's already in love with her… there's a real reason but its would be a secret for now…^_^

Please review


	4. Dream x Answers x A New Adventure

Hey everyone…

sorry for the late update again…hehe…

Tnx to those who reviewed

I really appreciate your advices

Please continue to read and review…^_^v

The link in the last chapter was broken so I just put the link on my profile

Disclaimer

I don't HXH or any of its characters…if I did then Killua would be at my house…haha

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 – "Dream x Answers x A New Adventure"

"_Ne, Otou-sama, Am I a monster?" _

_A small chuckle escaped my father's lips as he crouched down to be able to look at my face._

"_What makes you say that?" he asked while ruffling my hair_

_I shrugged and he placed his hands on my shoulders_

"_Is it because of your power?"_

_I nodded as I kept my eyes on the ground_

"_Listen closely Sayuri" He caught my chin in his hand and coaxed me to look at his face_

"_You are not a monster. When others say you are, do not believe them."_

"_But-"_

_He placed a finger on my mouth to stop me from talking _

"_You are my special little girl, and I'll love you no matter what" he laughed again "Of course that includes your mother as well"_

"_Do you understand now?" he asked_

_I nodded and threw my arms around his neck_

"_Arigatou, Otou-sama" I said softly_

_My father's words comforted me but it was not able to stop the fear that I had, fear not only for myself but also for my beloved parents._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A dream, a distant memory that I have almost forgotten.

I wondered why I dreamt of that particular time.

Was it coincidence or was it something inevitable?

I could hear the faint humming of voices around me.

"Do you think she's okay?"

Gon's voice. I was back at the house and it must already be morning.

"I don't know"

Killua…The memories of the night before came back to my mind.

I could remember the heat, the pain, the forest, the fight…

So the cat is out of the bag now. I have no choice but to tell them. It seemed fair that way.

Te first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Gon's anxious face. He was sitting on "my" bed and he instantly smiled when he saw that I was already awake.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly

I nodded and sat up. Killua was sitting on his favorite spot on the windowsill; he glanced our way for awhile before returning his gaze outside.

"Gomenasai" I bowed as I said this. The apology was directed to the person who I fought last night. The one who I was forced to used my powers on.

"Why are you apologizing?" Killua asked, he seemed to be holding back a laugh

I lifted my head, his reaction confused me, I expected him to be angry but instead there he was apparently amused by my words and actions.

"demo, last night…we fought and I didn't mean to hurt you but you came at me…" the words came out of my mouth fast but still I was cut short by his laughter

I looked at him as if he was crazy, who in the right mind would laugh at someone who was apologizing to him. Gon seemed to know what was funny because he also laughed quietly along with Killua. I glared as I waited for them to get over whatever I said or did that was funny. When they finally stopped chortling, Killua faced us properly and started to explain.

"Don't worry, it was nothing, I wasn't hurt" he said with a grin

"Not hurt?"

"Not even a scratch" he stated cockily

I stared at him and scowled. He was stronger than he looked and the fact that he was able to walk away from our fight without even a scratch irked me.

_Ring…ring…ring_

Gon stood up and took out a phone.

"Hello? Kurapica? Can you wait a moment?" he said to the person who called

He walked out of the room and turned to us before closing the door

"I'll be right back."

Killua moved from the sill to the other bed. I refused to look at him until he spoke up

"Hey, about what happened-"

I held my hand up to make him stop talking. I let out a sigh before I turned to him

"If I answer your questions, would you answer mine?" I demanded

He considered my offer for a minute before finally agreeing

"Sure, but you go first"

"Okay" I took my eyes of him and stared at my hands that were entwined together.

"What happened to you before we found you by the lake? Obviously you were attacked, but who did it and why?"

I closed my eyes and touched my wound. He was blunt and his words made me flinch inside. I didn't want to think about that night, what happened was still too painful for me, but it can't be helped. I can't keep pretending anymore.

"My family traveled a lot, we lived like nomads, and the longest we've been on one place was like a month. I didn't realize that the reason for that was to hide, or rather to protect me. I always thought that my parents were trying to seclude me from the world because I was dangerous."

I laughed bitterly before turning to him

"I told you before right? I don't know who attacked us, more so the reason why. I don't know much about myself nor my powers. The only thing I can tell you about that night is that the one who attacked me, the one who killed my parents, has long black hair and black eyes that held no emotions. And clearly he uses needles as weapons"

Killua seemed to be satisfied with my answer so I took that as a sign to ask my question.

"Do you know him?" I made sure to look at his eyes when I asked him

I didn't need to specify, it was probably obvious that the person were talking about was my attacker. From the first time I talked to Killua I had already guessed that he might know something about him and I was hard pressed on finding out what he might now.

He held my gaze as he pondered on my question.

"Yes"

I nodded, that was all I had to know. If Killua knew that person then I can easily set out to find him. I just have to persuade Killua to share more information.

"You can use nen"

"That's not a question" I retorted

He simply shrugged and continued to stare at me, waiting for me to elaborate.

I rolled my eyes at him before answering

"Yes I can use nen, meaning I can use my aura to control the four major elements. I'm a manipulator but I won't tell you anything else because exposing your powers to others so easily would be stupid. Or am I wrong?" I gave him an innocent smile and he gave me a smirk in return

"I guess you're right, it's your turn" he pointed out

I bit my lip as I thought of how to phrase my question.

"Last night, how did you-"

He didn't let me finish

"I felt a surge of aura and when I got up I saw you jump out the window, I followed your aura through the forest"

That wasn't really the question that I wanted to ask but I debated with myself if I should ask him even though he might not answer.

"Why didn't you run?" I asked softly, keeping my gaze fixed on him

"Why,huh?" he stood up and walked to the window. I looked at his back as he thought of an answer. He didn't face me when he spoke again

"It looked like you were in pain; I couldn't just leave you there without doing anything. I just did what I thought that could help"

A giggle made its way through my lips and he turned around at the sound.

"Usotsuki"(You liar) He looked at me questioningly but I only gave him a smile "You did it because we're friends, right?"

He grinned before turning his back to me again.

"Maybe" he said it so low that I almost didn't hear it.

"Killua!"

The door burst open and Gon came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Kurapica invited us to a party" he exclaimed "We can finally see him and Leorio again"

Killua smiled at Gon's news and the two of them started to talk about when they would go.

"We should go immediately so we can have more time to be together" Gon contemplated

"Yeah, let's go tomorrow, we've been here for a couple of weeks already, I doubt that Mito-san would complain much."

"I'll go tell her right now" Killua strode out of the room and disappeared to the hallway.

My mind kinda stopped as I mulled over their conversation. If they were going to leave it would mean that I wouldn't be able to get the information I still need from Killua. I started to weigh the options I had while Gon paced around the room looking for different things. After a few minutes I reached a decision and now it was time to put my plans into actions.

"uhmm, Gon-kun" Gon continued to search for his possessions but he answered when I called him.

"Nani, Sayuri-chan?"

I took a deep breath, stood up and bowed my head to him

"Onegai, Can I travel with you?"

I heard him drop the things he was holding on the floor

"EHH?!Why?" he went to me and lifted my head

"Please? I won't be a burden, I'll just stick with you for awhile and then I'll go. I won't bother you again, I swear"

"Demo-"

"Why not?" we turned to see Killua leaning on the doorway "Mito-san said she's fine with us leaving but she wants us to stay longer next time we visit"

Gon sighed and walked towards his best friend

"Killua-"

"I think its fine to take her with us, as long as she doesn't slow us down"

I held my breath as I waited for them to come to an agreement

Gon faced me with a smile on his face

"Sure, Sayuri-chan, we would love to let you travel with us"

"Yay!" I cheered, I ran towards Gon and hugged him. It looked like a child hugging her father because I barely reached his shoulders

"Arigatou Gon"

He returned my hug and placed his hand on my head

"It's nothing, I think you're growing on me Sayuri-chan" he laughed before gathering the things he dropped earlier "You should start packing if your coming tomorrow, Mito-san will help you"

"Hai" I mouthed a thanks to Killua before dashing out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So basically this chapter is short and explains a bit about Sayuri…

It is kinda boring but I promise that the next chapters will be better..pinky swear..

I also changed the rating because some of the fight scenes might become violent…

Review Please!!!!!!!


	5. Start x Kurapica x Neon

Here's another chapter…hehe….

I wanted to update before going on a short trip so here it is…

If you want to see the clothes there are links in my profile…

Please leave some reviews..^_^v

Standard disclaimer applies!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 "Start x Kurapica x Neon"

Leaning on the railing of the ship, I watched the outline of Whale Island disappear into the horizon. The weeks that I had spent there was really life-changing, I never imagined that I would be leaving this island without my parents. The thought of going after my goal gave me a strange feeling; a mixture of excitement, fear, and sadness. There was no turning back now.

I was filled with energy even though we spent most of the day by walking to the town. The sun was already emitting an orange glow when we reached the port and the boat was about to set sail although we left the house after breakfast. A small smile crept to my mouth as I remembered how Mito-san fussed about going back as soon as we can.

_Flashback_

"_Mou, you've only been here for a couple of weeks and now you're going to leave already" Mito-san pouted at Gon and Killua. They were avoiding looking at her face as they promised to come back soon._

_I was laughing quietly at their expressions behind her back as I adjusted the bag that was falling off my shoulder. It was a light blue backpack that Mito-san gave to me; it was currently filled with a few clothes that she was able to keep from when she was younger, a few essentials and some snacks. I was wearing my clothes that Mito-san was able to fix; a long-sleeved black v-neck shirt and denim shorts that reached mid-thigh. I was also wearing my own shoes; a pair of brown canvas flat heeled boots that came up to my knees._

_I was still giggling when she suddenly turned to me. _

"_And Sayuri-chan, are you sure you're going with these two? Your wound isn't even healed yet" she eyed my bandaged arm _

_I quickly hid my arms behind my back_

"_Its fine Mito-san, there's no need to worry, this is what I want to do" I said firmly_

"_Well if you're sure" she gestured for me to come closer_

_I took a step forward and she engulfed me in a tight hug_

"_Take care Sayuri-chan" she pulled back and placed her hands on my shoulders "You have to promise that you'll come visit again"_

"_Hai" I hugged her again "Arigatou gozaimasu"_

"_It was nothing, it was fun having a daughter for a change" she laughed_

_She made her way towards Gon and Killua to give them each a hug_

"_Don't get into too much trouble you two" she joked_

"_We'll try" Gon laughed "We have to go now Mito-san"_

"_Okay"_

"_Take care Mito-san" Killua said_

_We started to walk away and when we looked back we saw Mito-san wave at us before going back into the house_

_I stared at the house for a few moments, wondering if I could really come back someday. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, maybe, if I were lucky I might just come back._

The sun had almost set, I watched as it slowly disappeared, covering the waters with a beautiful orange color. I felt someone settle beside me and I didn't even need to look to find out who it was.

"Ne, Sayuri-chan" I turned to see Gon staring off towards the sun.

During our hike, he suggested an activity to keep us from being bored while walking and I agreed but later on I regretted that decision. He started to ask me some questions and I found myself answering all of those questions. It was just so hard to resist those innocent brown pools when it pleads you to answer. At first the questions were easy, the usual questions like my favorite color, where I've been, my birthday, the typical ones. But after a while the questions started to get difficult, he asked about my nen because Killua had shared to him what happened the other night. At first I was reluctant to answer but he won me over with those eyes. I told them that it was my father who taught me how to use nen and that I've been using it ever since I was young. They didn't detect my aura when they rescued me because I had exhausted it. I also used In(1) when I woke up so that the wound in my arm would heal faster. I didn't tell them the specifics since I don't know much myself. I only knew that I can use my aura to control air, earth, water and fire but I can't control them all at the same time.

He also asked about the night that they found me and I told him the same things I said to Killua. His last question was the most difficult to answer.

"_What are going to do now Sayuri-chan?"_

_I kept my eyes on the road ahead when I answered_

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find him, ask him a few questions and if I can I'll kill him" I stated in a hard voice_

He didn't ask anything else after that

"Nani?"

"Are you sure about what you want to do?" he turned to meet my eyes

"Yes" I looked at the sky which has already turned black and was now filled with countless stars

He sighed and looked up too

"You won't gain anything from revenge" he whispered

"I know, but still, it's what I have to do" I looked at him "gomen, but I promise that you won't get involved"

He chuckled before turning to me

"That's not what I'm worried about" he sighed again before speaking "Lets go back to our room, Killua might be looking for us" he started to walk away leaving me to my thoughts

I stayed for a few more minutes before taking my eyes off the stars. Still thinking about my plan, I went under the deck and headed straight to our room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, this place is huge" Gon marveled at the mansion in front of us

"I guess its fine, my house is bigger though"

"But, your house is too big Killua"

They laughed at the joke, which of course I wasn't able to get. I rolled my eyes at them before I stared at the house. It was indeed very big, obviously owned by a very rich person.

We stood in front of the gate, waiting for someone named Kurapica. A friend of theirs that they met during the hunter exam.

"Ah there he is" Killua pointed

"KURAPICA!"

Gon waved at a blonde haired guy who was making his way towards the gate. He gestured to the guards to let us in, Gon rushed to him as soon as the gates opened

"Gon, Killua, It's been a long time" Kurapica smiled as he greeted the two of them "You guys look well"

"Yeah, you too" Killua placed his arms behind his head

"Ne Kurapica, we brought someone along is that okay?" Gon looked behind him to where I was standing

"Yes, its fine, the more the merrier right?" He looked at me "I'm Kurapica, and you are?" he held out his hand

I took his hand and shook it

"Sayuri Hikari, its nice to meet you Kurapica-san" I noticed that his eyes went a little wide

"Hikari?"

"Hai, is there something wrong?" He let go of my hand but his eyes never left mine

"No, its nothing" He smiled before turning to the other two "Let's get inside, Leorio said he'll be here in a couple of hours"

Once inside, Kurapica led us to a guest room. It was a simple room with a few furnishings and a bed.

"You can stay here until the party starts, I got my boss' permission to use this room for tonight and tomorrow"

I placed my bag on top of the drawer

"What's the party for anyway?" Killua took off his backpack before lying down on the bed

"We're celebrating the 20th birthday of my boss' daughter, Neon-sama" he sat down on one of the chairs that were in the room "I told you that it would be a formal party right? Did you bring suits?"

Gon looked at me with a horrified expression and cursed

"Damn, I'm sorry Sayuri-chan I forgot to tell you"

I waved my hands in front of me

"Its okay Gon, you don't have to apologize" I smiled at him "I'll just stay here during the party"

"But-"

"Its fine really" I let out a nervous laugh "I don't do well in social gatherings anyway"

BAM!!!

The sound of the door bursting open made us all jump

We turned our heads towards the door to find a pink haired girl with a furious look on her face. She looked around the room, when her eyes found what she was looking for it narrowed dangerously

"KURAPICA!!" the said person winced at the voice of the girl

She stalked towards him and started to pull his arm "Mou, I've been looking for you everywhere, there's still so much left to do, lets go!"

"Wait Neon-sama" Kurapica tugged his arm away from the girl "I would like to introduce you to my friends" he motioned for us to come closer

Neon pouted at him and turned to us halfheartedly

"This is Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, and Sayuri Hikari" we each gave a nod as Kurapica said our name

Neon gave Gon and Killua a fleeting glance before turning her attention on me. She gave me a scrutinizing gaze and then her eyes became filled with excitement.

She squealed in delight before taking my hand in hers "A Hikari huh? Im Neon Nostrade"

"Its nice to meet you, Neon-san" I was unable to pull my hands away because she grasped it tightly

"Im so happy that a Hikari would come to my party"

My brows furrowed in confusion. Why was everyone making a big deal about me being a Hikari?

"Well, I'll see you later Sayuri" she released my hands

"Oh, Im sorry Neon-san but I wont be going to your party later, but let me greet you a Happy birthday" I said politely

"Eh!?? Why not?" Neon whined, a frown graced her face

"I don't have any clothes that are fit for the occasion" I explained, a small blush appeared on my face

"Is that all?" the frown disappeared to be replaced by a huge smile

She took my hand again and pulled me roughly by the hand towards the door

"ahh, wait, Neon-san" I protested

"Don't worry Sayuri, I'll take care of everything" She was so excited that I couldn't bring myself to spoil her fun

She turned back when we reached the door

"Kurapica"

"Yes, Neon-sama"

"No one is to enter my room for the rest of the afternoon"

I gulped as I realized that my plans for the party would be forcefully changed. I gave Gon and Killua a silent plea for help but the both looked away pointedly.

Kurapica sighed and bowed "As you wish" he gave me an apologetic look and I took that as a sign to just give up. Neon gave him a huge smile before dragging me to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Party x Wish x Promise

Hey everyone,,^_^v

Two chapters in two days…hehe…I just can't get this story out of my head…

Thanks to those who took time to give some reviews…I really appreciate it…

I really need your reviews so please leave some

Disclaimer

Of course I don't own Hunterxhunter or any of its characters…I just wish that I do..hehe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 – "Party x Wish x Promise"

"There, you're perfect Sayuri-chan" Neon finally said when person who was fixing my hair and the other putting make-up on my face stepped away. I was sitting in front of a huge mirror but I refused to look at myself because I might chicken out with what I'll see.

"Is this really necessary Neon-san?" It wasn't the first time that voiced out my discomfort in getting dressed up and putting make-up on, but she ignore all of my statements up till the last one. She was completely at ease when she was the one sitting on the chair getting fixed up

"Of course it is, you have to look nice for a party, especially if it's my birthday party" she started to pull out some dresses from her closet, flinging those who didn't suit her taste to the other side of the room. I watched in disbelief as the pile started to grow bigger. Closing my eyes in an effort to calm myself, I just kept repeating in my mind that it was the girl's birthday and that the only gift I can give her is to let her have fun with dressing me up like a doll.

"Ah, here it is" I opened my eyes and slowly turned to see what she would make me wear.

She stepped closer and held out the gown to me "What do you think?"

I tentatively touched the black fabric; it was soft, made of satin I supposed "Its beautiful Neon-san" I smiled at her as I took the piece of clothing from her hand "Can I really use this?"

She gave me a smug smile in return "I told you to leave everything to me right?"

"Thank you"

"Its nothing, I have a lot of dresses anyway" we laughed at her statement, I was surprised to find myself enjoying such a moment. I never thought that having a female friend would be so nice.

"Get dressed" she urged me "I have to get my dress in the other room, you better be ready when I come back"

"Okay"

She gave me one last smile before leaving the room

I stripped down to my underwear and started to put the gown on. It was a simple yet elegant strapless black gown that flowed up to my feet. I carefully stepped into it and after I finished I took deep breaths to stay calm. It wasn't even my party and I was already so nervous that I felt silly. Mustering all of my courage I slowly turned to look at myself in the mirror.

I stared at the image in front of me and my eyes widened in surprise. I barely recognized myself; my black hair was pulled up in a bun with a few strands framing my face. The gown had fitted me perfectly and it showed off the curves my body.I was still gaping at myself when Neon came back to the room. I didn't even notice her until she spoke up

"I'm so good that I scare myself" I turned to face her, she must have noticed how nervous I was because she gave me a reassuring smile "You look great Sayuri-chan"

"You too Neon-san"

Neon was wearing a white gown that showed a little bit more skin than mine. Her hair was cascading down her back in waves, she looked stunning.

"You look almost perfect" she scowled at the bandage on my arm. I laughed at her expression and she rolled her eyes at me

"Some of the guests are arriving already, I have to go and greet them" She said as she put on a diamond necklace and matching earrings "I'll go on ahead of you Sayuri-chan"

I nodded; I sat down on her bed and took deep breaths. She narrowed her eyes at me before going out the room.

"You better get down there later, don't even try to waste all our hard work this afternoon" she giggled and smiled "Don't forget to have fun"

After she left I went to the window and debated with myself if I could just jump off it and hide in the garden until the party was over. It seemed like a very good idea but the hidden threat in Neon's parting words made me think otherwise. I sighed and made my way to the door. There was no helping it anyway so I grasped the knob, pulled the door open and stepped out to what I knew would be a very long night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry, but I'm kind of looking for someone" I sidestepped the third person who had ask me for a dance. The first reason that I didn't want to attend this party was easily catching up on me. As a girl, it was embarrassing to admit that I don't know how to dance. I always thought that it would just be a waste of time and I never imagined being in some party where I have to dance.

The guy was persistent and refused to step aside "Come on, its just one dance" he took my hand in his but I instantly yanked them away  
"Im sorry but I really have to go" I pushed him aside but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer  
"You don't have to play hard to get" He whispered in my ear  
My anger flared and with it my aura. I was about to push him with all I had and use my powers on him when I felt a hand on my shoulder  
"Calm down Sayuri-chan" Gon's voice was soothing; he was trying to stop me from going out of control  
"Let her go" Killua appeared beside me, his hand on top of the hand that refused to let me go. He glared with such frightening intensity that the man instantly backed off and scampered away  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, thank you" I touched Gon's hand and faced him  
"Wow, you guys look great" they were wearing black tuxedos and it suited them perfectly  
"You too Sayuri-chan, we almost didn't recognize you if it wasn't for you aura" Gon smiled widely and offered his arm to me

I smiled back and took his arm. We made our way to the corner of the ballroom where Kurapica was talking to a guy with black hair and sunglasses. He waved when he saw us coming and his companion turned his attention to us.

"Now who is this?" the man eyed me curiously and raised a suggestive brow at Gon  
"Baka" I heard Killua mutter under his breath

"This is Sayuri, a friend of ours" Gon introduced and I held out a hand to him

"Well, you have such a pretty friend, it nice to meet you Miss Sayuri, my name is Leorio" he took my hand and kissed it

I took my hand back and fought the urge to make a disgusted face

"Sayuri-san, I'm sorry for not helping you with Neon-sama, its hard to persuade her to stop when she finds something she wants to do" Kurapica bowed as he apologized

"It's fine Kurapica-san, I actually had fun with her" he stood up and his eyes stopped on my bandaged arm

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it's nothing" I hid my arm behind my back

"May I?" he held out his hand toward my arm and I reluctantly showed it to him. He contemplated for a few moments before drawing his right hand over the wound. It was the first time that I noticed the chains on his hand. I felt his aura and a chain with cross appeared from his thumb. He placed the cross on my wound and I immediately felt his aura pouring into it. After a few moments he let go of my arm and the chains vanished. I unwrapped the bandage and I was astonished to see that the wound had completely disappeared.

"Oh, thank you so much Kurapica-san" I flexed my arm and gazed at the unblemished skin "That was awesome, how can I ever repay you?"

"Then please allow me a dance" he held out a hand to me. I bit my lip as I considered his invitation

I took his hand "I'm warning you, I'm not a good dancer" he laughed at my declaration before leading me to the dance floor

"Its okay, I'm not that good either" he placed his right hand on my waist and the other gripped my hand. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and then we started moving. I was concentrating on not stepping on his feet when I heard him chuckle

"Relax" I blushed when I realized that I had gone stiff from my nervousness.

"Ne, Sayuri-san" I looked up and brown met black

"Nani?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded and held his eyes in mine

"Are you from the Hikari clan?"

I stopped and we stood in the middle of the dance floor

"Hikari clan? What's that? This is the first time I heard of it" I gave him a confused look "What makes you think that I'm part of them, I mean, Hikari cant be that rare of a name couldn't it?"

"Actually it's not, only a few people have that name and all of them belong to the Hikari clan" he explained

"So what is this Hikari clan?"

"The Hikari clan is a family that is famous for their ability to control the elements, a lot of powerful nen users come from them but usually they like to keep to themselves"

I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. A clan that was well known for their special nen. An ability that I possessed. Why is this the first time that I heard about this? I knew that my father could manipulate earth and my mother could control fire so I thought that I had just inherited their powers but I was wrong. Why did they keep this from me? They never told me about a clan or whatever. I felt my chest tighten as the feeling of being lied to washed over me. I was confused, I didn't know what to think anymore. My breathing started to become shallow and faster.

I grabbed Kurapica's arms and shook him "You have to tell me more"

His eyes widened in surprise at my reaction "Calm down Sayuri-san,What's wrong?"

I shook my head and he took in my panicked expression

He removed my hands from his arms and took me back to Gon and Killua. The moment I saw Gon I threw myself at his arms and he easily caught me. I simply held on to him, using his arms to support myself as I tried to even out my breathing

"What happened to her?" Killua demanded

"I don't know, we were just talking and-"

"I'm okay" I said in a shaky voice "Gomen, Kurapica-san, I overreacted" I stood upright, Gon held on to me firmly, afraid that I might fall over

"Sorry Gon" I gave him a rueful smile

"Its nothing Sayuri-chan, I was just surprised, are you sure your fine?"

I nodded and faced Kurapica "I'm really sorry Kurapica-san, it was rude for me to act that way"

Kurapica shook his head at me "It was my fault, I must have said something that offended you"

"No, you didn't" I looked into his eyes "About the Hikari clan, could you tell me more about them?"

He held my gaze and nodded

"Of course, would it be okay if we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Okay, thank you" I took a deep breath and smiled at them

"Shall we continue on with the party?" I said in an attempt to lighten up the mood

Gon smiled but Killua eyed me suspiciously. I raised my brows at him and gave him a questioning look. He just shook his head and walked away, dodging a few females who seemed to want to dance with him. I saw Neon make her way towards us and I waved at her. She smiled at me but she went straight to Kurapica.

"Well?" she demanded at the blond

Kurapica seemed confused and it only made the pinkette roll her eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to dance floor. Gon and I laughed as Kurapica danced with Neon, they seemed to be arguing a little while they spinned around.

Gon stood in front of me and held out his hand. I took it gratefully and we started to dance. It was a bit awkward because neither of us were good dancers, we laughed at our attempt and just tried to have fun with it.

After a few songs, I excused myself and went to the second floor balcony that I saw earlier before the party. It seemed like a nice place to hide from all the people. I stepped out into the fresh air and let out a sigh of relief. I leaned on the railings and took in the scenery before me. The sky was filled with stars and the garden below was filled with twinkling lights. A soft breeze caressed my face and it placed a small grin on my mouth. I closed my eyes and played with the wind a little. I wallowed in the small moment of peace that I was able to have.

"Hiding?" I turned my head to see Killua making his way towards me. He leaned with his back on the rail and looked up the sky

"Maybe, you?"

"Yeah, stupid girls won't leave me alone" I snorted at his statement and giggled

He ignored my reaction and started to stare at the floor. We stood there in silence but surprisingly it was a comfortable feeling. I saw a flash of light streak through the black sky and I let out a sound of surprise

"Oh!" he jumped at my exclamation and looked at me anxiously

"Look" I pointed to the sky

It was being illuminated by a thousand shooting stars. I was unable to pull my eyes away from the wonderful sight, it lasted for a few more second and then it disappeared. I closed my eyes and made a wish. It was foolish but it was a force of habit, my father always said that stars had the power to grant the wishes of the people who believed in it.

I heard Killua snicker as I made my wish. I opened my eyes and I saw him looking at me with an amused expression

"Don't tell me you believe that wishes on a star comes true"

I turned my face away from him "Why not? There's no harm in trying"

"That's a stupid reason you know" I refused to look at him knowing that his face would just infuriate me. So much for the peaceful moment a while ago.

"What did you wish for anyway?" He asked seriously when I didn't retort back to his words

"Why do you want to know? You don't even believe in it" I kept my gaze on the twinkling lights in the garden. I felt him shrug beside me and we felt into a comfortable silence yet again.

"I wished for the truth, even though I'm really confused right now, I still want to know the truth and to avenge my parents" I finally looked at him and smiled "You can laugh, I know that it's funny"

I was surprised when he met my eyes with a serious look on his face

"Is that really what you want?" there was no trace of humor on his striking eyes and I was speechless with the intensity it held. I gave him a nod, his eyes never left mine and I felt powerless before them.

"I'll do anything I can to help you" he finally broke our gaze and looked up the sky "I promise" his deep voice sent shivers down my back and the force in it left me astounded

The sound of another dance starting floated in the air. His eyes left the sky and he turned to me with his hand outstretched before him. I took it tentatively and stepped closer to him

"Don't blame me if I step on your foot"

He pulled me closer and rolled his eyes. Placing his hands on my waist, we started to spin effortlessly. My eyes widened in surprise at how easily he was able to lead me in dancing. I let out a small laugh and he gave me an inquiring look

"I never thought that you could be such a great dancer" I was still sniggering when he suddenly pulled me close that our bodies were touching. I gasped at the sudden contact but he held me confidently

"Guess that means you don't know a lot about me" He whispered huskily in my ear.

He pulled back a little to look into my eyes. He smirked at the blush that was obvious in my face. I glared at him but he simply continued to move with the music. He really was a good dancer for he was able to make me move as if I had years of training. My heart was beating so loud, I was worried that he might actually feel it. Our eyes were locked on to each other and again I felt myself getting lost into those beautiful turquoise colored orbs. I heard the music stop and we stopped spinning. Neither of us stepped away as we tried to catch our breath. Our faces were only a few inches apart and I felt the heat rush to my face. My mind was blank, the only thing I could think about that time was Killua; his face, his, eyes, his voice, the smell of his breath.

Slowly, he pulled away; he let of my hand and my waist though his eyes were glued to mine. Without another word he turned and walked away. I was left on the balcony, staring at his retreating form while waiting for my heart to stop jumping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3000 words O_O

Sorry if it was long but I really enjoyed writing this chapter…hehe…

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Hikari x Confusion x Decision

Hey everyone!...

Sorry for the very late update…hehe…the second semester just started in my school so I've been a little busy…

Thank you to Aurora528 and Ray-nee-chan for giving their opinions on this story..it helps out a lot…I'll try to keep the chapters long if that's what you like…hehe…

Enough chit-chat…please enjoy this chapter^_^

Disclaimer

tenshi99: I own HunterxHunter (evil laugh)

Killua: No you don't

tenshi99: I don't? I must have been dreaming again

Killua: Baka

tenshi99:-starts crying- you meanie!! (goes to a corner to sulk)

Sayuri, Killua, Gon**: tenshi99 does not own HunterxHunter**

Chapter 6 "Hikari x Confusion x Decision"

"As I thought" Kurapica mused "Only general information can be found about the Hikari clan" he turned a page in the book he was holding

"It's the same here" Leorio scanned the computer screen "Even with the hunter's license"

"Why?" Gon watched as Leorio clicked away

"It says here that the Hikari clan is an ancient family of nen users with the ability to control the elements. Apparently they take pride in their abilities and would rather keep it from others"

We were currently in the Nostrade Mansion's library, searching for any data regarding this Hikari clan. Kurapica kept his word on telling me about it but it was not much so he decided that it would be better if we researched on it.

I run my hand across the text in the book in front of me

"_Of the Hikari, masters of nature who is said to have made a pact with the guardians of the earth in exchange for their powers. Only few are known about this reclusive family, their secrets are one of the most sought after knowledge in the world. The whereabouts of this mysterious clan is unknown up to this date."_

I bit my lower lip and my fist clenched. Obviously I had some kind of connection with this Hikari clan. The name, power, the secrets, it can't be just mere coincidence.

But why is it that I'm learning this only now?

Seventeen years. And not once did my parents mention something about this. Why? What was there to hide?

It doesn't seem like a bad to thing to me, a secret family that knows something about my powers, they can help me control it or maybe take it away.

But most importantly I might have a place to return to, a home.

"Oi" Killua nudged my leg using his feet. He was sitting across me, head in his hand and eating a lollipop "Do you really want to bite your lip off?"

I released my bite on my lip and childishly stuck my tongue out. He answered it with rolling his eyes. I dropped my eyes back to the book, not wanting to look at Killua for a long time because the events last night kept replaying in my mind.

The stars, his promise, the dance

I felt a blush coming to my face and I shook my head furiously to get rid of the images in my head

I can't afford to be distracted; I won't let hormones get in the way of my goal.

I lifted my eyes to glare at the said distraction. He simply stared at me while twirling the candy in his mouth.

"Why are you even here?" I asked rather rudely. He wasn't helping in the research, saying that it was boring and he doesn't like doing this kind of things.

He pointed to Gon and that was a valid explanation already. They were always together, I know that they were bestfriends but isn't this too much.

I smirked when an idea popped in my head.

"Oh right" I pretended to read again "hmm, lovers can't stay away from each other after all"

I mumbled the last part but I was quite sure that he heard me because he stiffened in his chair. I pursed my lips to keep my laughter in, I turned page in the book while waiting for him to recover from my words. From his reaction, I thought that my theory might have been correct. It took him about 5 minutes to fully recover from the shock.

"What did you say?" his voice was shaking, I looked at him with pretend surprise

"Hmm?" I must have struck a nerve because he looked absolutely furious; his eyes were narrowed at me and his body was shaking

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"What? About you and Gon? Well I just assumed given the degree of your relationship and-"

He stood up and banged his hands on the table

"HEY!" I stood up too as the books cluttered to the floor "What is your problem?"

Gon, Kurapica and Leorio looked at us, alarmed by our sudden hostility

"What's wrong you two?" Gon approached us

Killua continued to glare at me and I returned it with the same intensity

"I am not gay" Killua stated

I crossed my arms across my chest and scoffed "Well if the shoe fits"

I knew that it was not a good idea to provoke Killua but I just can't stand the fact of losing to him in any way. That cockiness he has doesn't fail to get on my nerves and I refused to back down from him.

He scowled at me before a glint crossed his eyes "Fine"

My eyes followed him as he went around the table to stand in front of me, leaving only a few inches between us.

"Come on guys, calm down" Gon was trying to get in between us but neither refused to budge. Kurapica and Leorio were standing close by, ready to take action in case things get out of hand. I didn't really want to fight him inside Neon's house but if that's what he wants then I would gladly give it to him.

I stepped back as he took a step towards me. If I didn't our bodies would touch and that was last thing that I wanted. I placed my hands infront, waiting for him to strike but he simply took another step forward. I responded with another step backwards.

He continued to stalk me until my back hit the wall

"Hey, you idiot, what are you trying to do?" I shrieked as I tried to shove him away. He took a final step forward and placed his hands on the wall, pinning my arms to my body. "Stop it!"

To say that I was nervous was an understatement. How did things turn out this way? I had the upper hand just a little while ago, and now I'm the one backed up against the wall. This was not going the way I planned and I had the impression that Gon can't help me this time. But that did not stop me from giving him a "help me" glance.

"Killua" Gon started, it was evident in his face that he was just as confused as I am with his bestfriend's behavior "Maybe you should sto-"

"Hey, you" I turned my face only to be met by Killua's face. I gulped at our proximity but I didn't want him to know about my uneasiness so I took a deep breath to calm myself before glaring at him again

"You're too close, you stupid homo pervert" I tried to keep my voice even

"Homo huh? Guess I'll just have to show you that I'm straight" he grinned and my eyes widened in alarm as he closed the distance between our faces

My heart started hammering in my chest, this is so not good, and he was too close. I could feel his breath on my face and my breath became shallow. Our eyes were locked to each other. He must be bluffing; for sure he'll pull away so I just have to wait for that moment. I won't give him the pleasure of knowing he can break me with this

I kept my face as straight as I can "Get off, stupid ho-mmph"

Before I knew it Killua crushed his lips to mine. It didn't even have time to give a proper reaction because it was gone as soon as it came. If it weren't for Gon's reaction and the tingling sensation on my lips, I wouldn't have even believed it happened. Killua stepped back and smirked, clearly pleased with my reaction.

I must have looked stupid, standing there frozen with my eyes wide open and my mouth hanging in disbelief. I looked around to see Gon, Kurapica and Leorio having the same expression as I had.

It was Leorio who recovered first; he coughed before giving Killua a knowing smile

"Well, would you look at that, I guess you're growing up after all, I was kinda getting worried. I thought you guys didn't even have hormones"

And with that the four of them started laughing. Kurapica and Gon clapped Killua on his back and that stupid white haired pervert actually smiled at them with that smug look on his face.

Something clicked in my mind and realization suck in. I touched my lips with the tip of my fingers and the tears started to flow from my eyes

My first kiss

Something so important was taken away from me just like that and by someone who I can't get along with. It felt wrong, a kiss is supposed to be given to the person you love, isn't that what my mother always told me. That I should save myself until I find the one person who was meant for me, I felt disgusted and dirty. It was so unfair, why was everything being taken away from me.

I stifled the sob that was threatening to escape from my mouth. Wiping away the tears, I marched towards them with a stoic face. They must have noticed the tears in my eyes because their expressions change from amusement to apprehension. I placed myself in front of Killua and looked at him with as much hatred as I could muster. I pulled my arm back, I may not be as strong as Gon but I knew that even if it's just a little I can hurt that arrogant face, I let my aura gather in my fist and punched his left cheek with all I've got. I heard the gasp of the people around me but I didn't care. I don't even feel sorry for what I did. My punch didn't seem to have much of an effect other than the bruise that was getting visible on his cheek but the message was delivered and I was fine with that. Turning my back to them, I marched out of the library with my head held high.

I made my way out of the mansion and went to garden. It was the best place for me to calm down because it was filled with nature. I sat near one of the flowerbeds and closed my eyes, letting myself get lost within the serenity of the garden.

"Sayuri-chan" brown met brown as I opened my eyes. Gon had followed me and was now standing a few feet away. He seemed to be wary of my reaction because he didn't try to get any closer. I closed my eyes again, trying to think properly. Was I mad at Gon? Maybe a little because he laughed but he did try to stop the pervert. I sighed and opened my eyes again, this time I smiled at him.

"What are you doing way over there?" I patted the ground next to me

"Is it okay?" he asked with no trace of humor in his face

I laughed a little before nodding "Don't worry, I wont hurt you"

He laughed and then sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulders and exhaled deeply. We sat there for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"About before, I'm sorry, I should have stop Killua, I never thought he would do that" Gon placed his arms around my shoulder, the difference of my relationship with Gon and Killua was so noticeable. It was easy for me to be around Gon, it felt natural like we were meant to be friends. I actually see him as the older brother I never had. On the other hand, with Killua, I'm never able to relax unless both of us were not talking. We are constantly in each other's throat and the antagonism is quite obvious.

"Forget it, I really don't want to talk about that right now" I closed my eyes, using Gon's even breathing to calm myself

"If that's what you want" he laid his head on top of mine and I found that strangely comforting "So, what do you want to talk about?"

I shrugged; my mind was blank at the moment

"Then, about the Hikari clan" Gon suggested "What do you plan to do now that you know about them?"

"Nothing, it doesn't make any difference" I lifted my head off his shoulder and stared hard at the ground "It doesn't change what I want, I still want to find my parent's killer more than anything right now. Of course knowing about them might help after; at least I know that I might have someplace to go to"

My decision was made that night and nothing can stop me. This new knowledge meant nothing now. Whatever the Hikari is, it would have to wait until I get my revenge.

I flashed a smile in his direction

"I don't plan to become a burden to you guys forever; I don't want to get in the way of your journey to find your father"

He shook his head

"I was kind of hoping that you'd change your mind after finding out that there is somewhere better you can go. I should have known, you never change your mind once you've decided on something" He chuckled and tightened his hold on my shoulder

"You're not a burden, at least not to me or Killua" I rolled my eyes when he mentioned the last name and he laughed at my reaction "I'm serious Sayuri-chan, and if you ever need a place to return to, you can always go back to Whale Island. I'm sure Mito-san would just love to take you in as a daughter. Of course, I wouldn't mind having you as an imouto" He ruffled my hair before standing up

I took the hand he offered and he helped me to stand. He was about to pull his hand away but I held on tighter. I answered his questioning look with a simple smile and we walked back in hand-in-hand.

* * *

It was a little after lunch and it was time for us to go. Gon had announced during lunch that we must really be going after the meal because according to Killua if we don't leave now we might not be able to catch the plane. Kurapica, Leorio and Neon went with us up to the gates of the Nostrade mansion to see us off.

"Why can't Sayuri-chan just stay here?" Neon complained to Kurapica. She had voiced out during lunch that I was welcome to stat in the mansion for as long as I want but I respectfully declined her offer

"Neon-sama, we can't force her to stay if she doesn't want to. Sayuri-san has some things that she has to do" Kurapica calmly explained to her

Neon huffed her cheeks at Kurapica before turning to me. She threw herself at me and I staggered a bit with her weight.

"You have to come back again" she pulled back "I have a lot more clothes that I want you to try on"

I laughed, thinking that it was a joke but the look on her face told me that she was dead serious

"Okay Neon-san, I'll come back to visit"

"Promise?" she held out her pinky finger and I crossed it with mine

"Promise"

While we were having our exchange, the four guys were also busy with their parting words

"Be careful you two, don't do anything too dangerous. Behave yourself, lil' Killua" Leorio joked eyeing the bruise that was forming on Killua's right cheek

"Urusai" Killua touched the bruise and winced. I inwardly smiled at my work.

_After Gon and I went back to our room, we found Killua tending to the bruise I made from punching him. He looked up as we entered and raised his brows when his eyes reached our hands. Gon gently let go of my hand and made his way to Killua. I went to the bed and sat down. _

"_That looks a bit bad Killua, weren't you able to cover your face with nen before she punched you?"_

_Killua grimaced "No, I didn't think that she would go for my face" He glared but it didn't faze me_

_Gon sniggered at his friend "That's what you get for kissing her"_

"_As if I even enjoyed doing that"_

_I felt my breathing stop and at the same time I heard Gon gasp_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Whatever control I had on my temper before went out the window_

_I walked towards the spot on the floor where Killua was sitting_

"_YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!GIVE ME BACK MY FIRST KISS!!"_

_Using my left foot I kicked his right cheek before walking out the room towards the dining room._

"We have to see each other again sooner" Kurapica shook Gon and Killua's hand

"Of course" Gon grinned at them

I went towards them and held out my hand

Kurapica took it "Its been a pleasure Kurapica-san. Thank you for everything"

He nodded "Same here"

I shook Leorio's hand next "It was nice to meet you Leorio-san"

"You as well Sayuri-san"

I looked at Gon and nodded

"Let's go Gon, you too baka-hentai"

"Don't call me that!" Killua shouted at me

I ignored him and I heard the others laugh

We started to walk away. After a few steps we took a final look back and waved at our friends before continuing on with our journey

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Kukuru Mt x Zoldick x Assassin

Hey everyone! Sorry if my update is a little late, I'll try to update twice this week to make up for it…^_^

I need more reviews so please leave one, I want to know your opinions about the story and if you have any suggestions that would be awesome

Disclaimer

I do not own HxH!!!

Chapter 7 "Kukuru Mt x Zoldick x Assassin"

"_Welcome back Illumi-sama"_

_Illumi gave a nod to the servant that greeted him. Without another word, he immediately went to his room. Placing the needles that he didn't use on a table, he took his phone and dialed the number of his client. _

"_What is it?" a male voice answered_

"_I have finished the job" _

"_And the girl?"_

"_I might have hurt her but I left her alive as you have wished"_

_The person on the other line growled_

"_I hope injuring her had was an accident" _

"_It was unintended I assure you, she tried to protect the other two from my attacks"_

"_Is that so? I assume that the others are no longer alive"_

"_Yes, I made sure that they were no longer breathing before I left"_

"_Very well, the payment will be transferred to your account"_

"_About the girl-"_

"_Continue with the plan, I am sure that she will look for you and when that time comes you know what to do"_

"_Hai"_

_Illumi heard his client laugh_

"_She will come back to me, there's nowhere else that she can go to except here" his voice turned serious "Make sure to answer her questions correctly"_

"_You seem to be quite certain of what she would do"_

"_If it's her, there's no doubt that she would try figure out who you are because she would seek revenge. It's up to you to lead her in the right direction of that which she is seeking."_

"_Hai"_

"_Well if that's all, I will wait eagerly for your next call"_

_The line went dead and Illumi switched off his phone. He stared impassively on the wall in front of him, lost in his thoughts. The Hikari clan is certainly far from what he imagined it would be. _

* * *

"There it is!" Gon pointed out the window of the train to a mountain

"And that is?" I stared at the huge mass of ground that made up the terrain

"Kukuru Mountain" Killua stated. He was lounging beside Gon, munching on some chocolate balls that he bought.

I ignored him and looked at Gon, he was in the seat across me "What is that Gon?"

"Oi! Stop ignoring people like that" Killua sat up and frowned at me

I glared at him, crossing my arms on my chest in a defiant manner. Gon sighed and turned to us.

"Come on you two, cant you just get along?" He pouted

"No" we said it at the same time, without taking our hostile looks off each other

"Fine" with that Gon stood up and went to the compartment door. Killua and I stared at him, confusion evident in our expressions. Gon slid the door open and stepped outside. He faced us and I was surprised to see anger in his features.

"I'll stay in another compartment, I'm getting tired with you guys acting like kids" he closed the door with more force than necessary; I flinched as the door slammed to the frame.

I groaned inwardly, to have Gon be angry at me felt awful. I stared at the door in vain hope that my first friend would come back with a silly grin plastered on his face. When several minutes passed I gave up and instead focused my attention to the other person that was left in the compartment.

Killua was looking out the window obviously pissed at what had happened. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pressed in a tight line. Having his best friend mad at him was certainly bothering him as much as it was bothering me.

"Hey Killua"

He turned his face slowly to meet mine; a hint of grin playing on his lips. "What? No more nicknames?"

I scowled at him; he was really making this difficult, as if having to lower my ego because of him wasn't bad enough. I took three deep breaths before adjusting my position so that I was sitting directly in front of him. I leaned a little bit towards him and started to speak in a calm manner.

"Look, I know that were not the best of friends-"

"What a surprise" he mumbled, his voice full of sarcasm.

I continued as if he didn't even speak "but I don't like having Gon mad at me because of something this trivial, and I know that you feel the same"

He leaned towards me while placing his head on his hand "So what are you suggesting?"

"How about we try to get along?" his brow raised skeptically as I let my offer hang in the air

"For Gon?"

I nodded and he raised his right hand towards me "Truce?"

"Truce" I took his hand in mine and shook it. I leaned back after he let go of my hand and looked out the window, the dark outline of Kukuru Mt was the only thing I could see.

"Where are we going anyway?" I tore my eyes from the mountain to look at Killua

He pointed outside and I gave him a confused look

"To Kukuru Mt?"

Killua nodded

"Why?"

He held my eyes in his for a few minutes before answering "To talk"

"With?"

"Aniki"

"Your brother lives in a mountain?" I asked jokingly

"No, he lives in the mansion on the mountain"

I laughed, thinking that he was only kidding but his face was dead serious. I looked back at the mountain and tried to see any sign of a house.

"I don't see any mansion"

"Baka, of course you won't see it from here" he rolled his eyes at my silliness

I placed my arms across my chest and eyed him suspiciously

"We went all this way so that you can talk with your brother?"

He frowned and shook his head at my question

"Then why?"

Ignoring my question, he stood up and opened the compartment door. He looked back before stepping out.

"I'm just trying to keep my promise" he said in a voice so low that I wasn't entirely sure if he said anything at all "I'll go find Gon, were almost at the station and I think he'll be happy to know that were not trying to bite each others head off"

I smiled at him and he smirked in return before closing the door to find Gon.

* * *

"Our next stop is the Gate to the Underworld"

I let out a giggle as the tour guide dramatically explained what our next destination would be. The three of us were sitting at the back of a bus; apparently this was the only way to get to the Zoldick's property. I was sitting between Gon and Killua in an effort to show Gon that we had really made up; Gon was really happy that Killua and I were trying to get along.

"The Gate to the Underworld?" I asked Killua in an amused tone "Does your family live in an amusement park?"

"Urusai" Killua snapped without even looking at me, I backed down when I saw that he was really irritated. I noticed that his mood was getting worse; he didn't even speak after we got off the train and rode the bus. He just sat down near the window, placed his arm on it and laid his head on his hand. Gon seemed to understand why Killua was acting that way because he didn't say anything about it.

Having to go back to his family must really be taking a toll on him. I assumed that he didn't get along with them when I heard that he ran away when he was only twelve. I don't know why he did it and I thought it was best if I didn't pry since it was a personal matter. It was hard, even for me, to make sense of his actions. If having to come back was something that he hated so much then why do we need to go there anyway? I gave a sideways glance at him; I saw that his left fist was tightly clenched and shaking. But I was surprised to see that his eyes were devoid of emotions.

Something stirred inside me when I saw him this way; I didn't like seeing him like this. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Gon place his hand on mine. I turned to him with a questioning look. He answered my unspoken question by giving my hand a reassuring squeeze; he must have seen my worried expression while I was still looking at Killua. Smiling softly, I laced my fingers with his and nodded.

Looking back at Killua, I saw that his hand was still fisted on his thigh. Gathering all of my courage, I reached out and took his hand in mine. I felt the heat creep to my face so I turned my gaze on the floor of the bus instead. He stiffened at first so I held on to his hand tightly; I didn't want him to pull away. I saw from my peripheral vision that he turned his attention to our hands for a moment and then went back to his original position. I smiled a little when he relaxed and didn't pull away from my touch. I laced our fingers together; his hand had stopped shaking and I was relieved when I looked at him again. There was actually a small smile on his lips.

I faced Gon and he gave me a big smile, he mouthed a thank you to me before looking at his best friend. I wasn't the only one worried about Killua; Gon was the one who cared most about him and seeing him like that must have been hard on Gon too. I gave their hands a small squeeze and they both turned their heads to look at me.

"It's nothing" I smiled at our hands "For some reason I just felt really happy"

Gon laughed and placed his other hand on my head to mess up my hair "aww, that's cute Sayuri-chan"

Killua chuckled at my disheveled appearance and I glared at both of them

"Ne, Killua" Gon's voice was serious when he continued "Are you ready?"

Killua looked determined as he nodded "Yeah"

They looked at each other for awhile before laughter came out of their mouths. I looked at them as if they were both crazy and before I knew it I was also laughing along with them. It took us a few minutes to settle down and some of the passengers were looking at us strangely.

"The calm before the storm eh?" Killua mused

"Storm?"

"No, its nothing, I was just thinking out loud" Killua shrugged and gazed out the window again

"Those three at the back" The tour guide called to us "Did you hear what I said about the Zoldick Family?"

"Hai" Gon called back to her, she looked annoyed at the fact that we weren't listening to her.

"I didn't hear it yet" I hissed at Gon

"There's nothing to hear anyway" Killua interjected "All they know is that the Zoldicks are a family of assassins and nothing else, che, they don't even know that I'm a Zoldick"

I felt my mouth drop open in surprise "Assassins? You mean the ones that kill people for money?"

Killua flashed a mocking smile to me "Yeah, my family is known for being the best assassins in the world, does that scare you?"

I closed my mouth and snorted "You wish"

His eyes widened a bit at my reaction "You're not bothered by the fact that I killed people?"

"Not really" I shrugged nonchalantly.

I had already deduced that Killua was far from an ordinary person but I would never have guessed that he was an assassin. I guess that explains a lot of things. So that was the reason behind his departure from home, maybe he got bored from killing people or something like that. I wasn't surprised when I didn't feel repulsed when he said that he used to kill; I'm not a hypocrite so I won't condemn anyone when I was guilty of the same crime. And besides its not like he's still an assassin, Killua was a hunter now and even in the short time that I was able to be with him it was evident that killing for money is not what he wants to do.

He gave me a weird look

"What?"

"Nothing" he chuckled "And here I thought that no one would react the same way that you did" Killua looked pointedly at Gon

Gon laughed with him "I told you being an assassin was no big deal"

* * *

I stared in disbelief at the massive gate standing in front of me

"Woah"

Killua strode past the spot where I was marveling and made a beeline for the small door in the center of the gate. Gon signaled for me to follow so I moved nearer to the gate.

"Hmm, I wonder how many doors would open now" Killua touched the metal door as he pondered

"You opened three doors before learning nen right? Maybe you can open all of them if you use nen" Gon suggested

Killua shook his head "Ie, 256 tons is still impossible, even with nen"

"What are you two talking about?" I interrupted them

"Oh I know" Gon went behind me and pushed me gently until I was directly infront of the metal door "Sayuri-chan should try opening it first"

"What are you saying; seriously I can't understand you both"

"Just try opening the door Sayuri-chan" Gon urged

"Okay, whatever you say"

I placed my palms on the door and pushed. To my surprise it didn't move, I increased the pressure on my palms and it moved about a fraction of an inch before closing again. I narrowed my eyes at the door and pushed my sleeves up to my elbows.

"Yosh" I pushed on the door again, slowly increasing the force I was putting on it. When it started to move I focused my aura to my hands and shoved with all I had. Three doors opened before I jumped back to avoid being crushed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as stood up straight

Killua placed his hand on the door "This is the Door of Verification, it decides if you're strong enough to enter the Zoldick property" he smirked at me "I guess you can handle what's on the other side of this door, 16 tons huh? Not bad"

Gon clapped me on the back "Good job Sayuri-chan"

I smiled smugly and put my hands on my hips "Well, let's see if you two can beat me"

They exchanged glances before laughing out loud

"Whatever you say Sayuri-chan" Gon took a deep breath before pushing the door open. My mouth dropped with a popping sound when he was able to open five doors. He heaved one last time before jumping out of the doorway.

"Yatta!" Gon punched the air with his hand

"Nice Gon" Killua and Gon high-fived "64 tons with nen"

"Its your turn Killua" Gon pointed out. Killua nodded and made his way to the door. Placing his hands on it, he glanced my way to smirk before pushing the door.

I scowled when Killua almost opened six doors.

"Sugoi! Killua, you almost opened the 6th gate" Gon cheered

They hit their fists together before motioning for me to come closer

Killua looked at us seriously "Okay, no more playing, we have to take things seriously once were inside"

Gon nodded in agreement and I followed suit. Killua went to the door for one last time.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Osu"

Killua pushed the door and we stepped inside the Zoldick's territory

* * *

I need at least three reviews please…constructive criticism please…no flames okay…^_^v


	9. Illumi x Condition x Hisoka

Here is the update I promised you…^_^v

I still need those reviews please…hehe

I also need a beta reader so if anyone wants the job tell me…^_^

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter

Thank you to everyone who reviewed

*hugs Aurora528, Ray-nee-chan, SunshinePooh, ilovetenshi99(lol)*

I love my reviewers so much!!!!

Disclaimer

I don't own HunterxHunter…if I did then Killua would be married to me…hahaha

* * *

Chapter 8 "Illumi x Condition x Hisoka"

I gaped at the vast landscape that greeted us; it seems that the gate was not the only thing that the Zoldicks owned which was ridiculously large.

"Isn't your front yard a little too big?"

Killua shrugged off my question and continued walking on the stone path that went through the Zoldick property. I stared at his back as he took determined steps towards what I could only guess would be his former home. Gon and I looked at each other before speeding up to match his pace. I settled myself on Killua's right while Gon strolled over to his left.

I gave a sideways glance at Killua and I noticed that something was different about him. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his face was impassive, there was no trace of emotion within his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I reached out to touch his arm but his hand caught mine. He stopped walking and held out his other hand to prevent Gon from taking another step.

Suddenly Killua pulled me closer and placed me behind him. I was about to shout at him when I felt the presence of at least three people approaching us. Gon and Killua hovered protectively in front of me. I felt a bit insulted at their actions; they were treating me like a defenseless and weak little girl.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Killua as I tried to move away from their backs "I can take care myself you know"

Killua gripped my forearm tightly to stop me from getting away "Baka, don't you get it? It's dangerous in here; this place is totally different from the outside"

I struggled against his hold but it was futile "Demo-"

"He's right Sayuri-chan, it's too dangerous" Gon reasoned with me "Trust us, we'll protect you"

"I don't need to be protected" I mumbled, shrugging off Killua's hand in defeat. I continued to rant behind their backs "Stupid egotistic males, just because they can open a 64 ton door"

They laughed once before taking their previous stance. We stood there for a few more minutes before Killua and Gon relaxed and stood up straight. Confused by this; I looked past their backs to see three people wearing tuxedos walking towards us. The man in the middle wore glasses and though he was the smallest, it was completely obvious that he was the leader.

"GOTOU-SAN" Gon waved at the approaching figures. None of them made any recognition to his greeting so Gon's hand fell to his side dejectedly

When they finally reached us, the person in the middle gave a brief nod to Gon before bowing his head to Killua; the other two followed his lead.

"Killua-sama" the person addressed him with such high respect

The said person casually raised his hand to greet the person bowing in front of him. "Yo Gotou, it's been awhile"

"Hai" the man named Gotou said as he stood up straight "Madam has sent us to escort you to the mansion"

"Never mind that" Killua waved them off as they went nearer "Its fine, anyway, is my brother here?"

"Illumi-sama is within the mansion, he returned a few days ago from a mission"

"I knew it" Killua's eyes narrowed as he mumbled

"These two" he pointed to Gon and myself "are my guests and I expect them to be treated as such"

"We can go to the mansion ourselves" he stated"We have some business to take care of with Aniki"

"Excuse me Killua-sama but Illumi-sama instructed us to tell him immediately if someone was to come looking for him"

"Why?"

"Forgive me but I do not know the reason"

Killua glanced at me briefly before turning his attention to Gotou "Okay, tell him that I want to see him"

"As you wish Killua-sama and welcome home" Giving one last bow, Gotou and the other two disappeared as soon as they lifted their heads

"Let's go" Killua started to walk again "Damnit, I wanted to do this without my mother finding out that I came back"

"Why?" I hastened up to match his pace

He scowled "She's going to make a big fuss over this, tsk, we have to move quick. We need to get to Aniki before she finds us"

"You're right" Gon agreed "You're mother is quite…"

"I know" Killua started to run and we followed his lead "Let's head straight to Aniki's room, Gotou must have told him that we're coming by now"

"You still haven't told me why we have to see your brother so badly" I voiced out

"You'll find out soon enough" Killua slowed down a little and waited for me to catch up to him

"Sayuri" I turned my head to face him but he was looking straight ahead "Gomen"

My brows shot up at his words "Why are you apologizing?"

He shook his head "I doubt that you'll listen to me later so I'm saying it now". He sped up again to avoid my questions

"Hey wait!" I pumped more force to my feet but he was still faster "Mou, saying stuff like that, you're so annoying" I shouted at his back

I heard Gon chuckle behind me and I shot him an irritated look "Is he always like this? How can you stand that?"

"Don't worry Sayuri-chan, just believe in him, he knows what he's doing" he smiled widely before winking at me "C'mon, I'll race you"

I returned his smile before sprinting ahead of him "Loser has to carry the winner's things"

"Ahh, that's not fair Sayuri-chan!"

We had just run past Killua when I felt an ominous presence. It was so threatening that I instantly froze up; I barely reacted when Gon and Killua placed themselves protectively in front of me again.

"Killua" Gon stood a little to my left, his hands placed infront; ready to take action when needed

"It's him" Killua stated, his hands tensed up on his sides, I could see a few veins sticking out from it

"Who is it?" I fixed my gaze on the path ahead as I took my own fighting stance. The aura that the person approaching possessed was different; it was dark, cold and sinister. This aura, I felt it before, but when? My mind raced as I tried to remember why this aura felt familiar.

It was then that I saw him. There slowly walking towards the spot where we stood was the person that I wanted to see the most. The one I've been searching for. I felt the heat explode from inside me but this time I welcomed it. For the first time in my life I felt grateful for this power; to use it without restraint against a person that I wished to kill. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion, I was able to take in every little detail in my surroundings; the steady breathing of Gon and Killua, the small sounds made by the various creatures in the forest surrounding us, and the slow trickling of heat that came from my chest and was now moving to the other parts of my body.

This was the moment I was waiting for

A chance to avenge my parents

I tensed up as the heat finally spread throughout my body, and without wasting another breath I charged.

"NO!"

"SAYURI-CHAN!"

I ignored the shouts of my friends and raced on towards him. Gathering aura into my fist, I pulled back my arm as I intended to punch him as soon as I reached him.

I was only a couple of feet away when I was stopped by a nen infused card that was thrown in my direction. I jumped back at the same time that it hit the ground. In the next second I felt a pair of arms constrict around my body; preventing me to go any further. I was about to struggle against Killua's hold when Gon placed his hands on both sides of my face

"Sayuri-chan" his voice was soft; he put his face close to mine "Calm down"

"No" I tried to throw them both off me "Let go of me"

Gon grasped my head firmly "Listen to me Sayuri-chan, I know your angry right now but you have to calm down first"

"NO!" I started to thrash violently against their hold "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, YOU CANT POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT IM FEELING RIGHT NOW" the tears started to fall from my eyes "LET GO OF ME"

They refused to let go and instead their grips got even tighter

"Stop it" Killua whispered hotly in my ears "You said you wanted answers right? This is your chance to get them. Don't waste this opportunity"

I stopped thrashing when I realized that he was right. I needed to know the truth before anything else, even before revenge. I stood there shaking in their arms as I tried to control my emotions. When I was sure that I had everything under control I nodded to let them know that I understood. Killua released my arms first but I immediately reached for his hand before he could step away. Placing my other hand on Gon's hand which was still on my face, I gave it a reassuring pat before holding on to it tightly.

He gave me a worried look but he took my hand in his as a sign of encouragement.

"Arigatou Gon, Killua" I whispered

"Yare, yare, what an interesting sight"

We turned around to face my parents' killer but beside him was another person; a jester of some sort. He looked absolutely amused at what he was seeing; he looked at Gon and Killua with longing obviously etched in his face. In his hand was a card that was similar to the one that was thrown at me earlier.

"Unripe fruits really look delicious" He licked his lips before turning his attention to me "What this? Another unripe fruit huh?" he giggled childishly "The three of you look so delectable"

I felt a shiver run down my spine as he said that. I glanced at Gon and Killua; they were both glaring at the strange man.

"Hisoka" Killua addressed him "What are you doing here?"

"Im just visiting a friend" the man named Hisoka gestured to the man behind him "Isn't that right Illumi?"

When he said those words I felt like I was doused with a bucket of cold water.

"Illumi?" I faced Killua "Then this person is-"

Killua gave me a grim smile "Yeah, the one who killed your parents is my brother"

My eyes widened at the revelation "You knew?"

"I guessed from your description that it was him"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have made any difference if I told you?"

I thought over his question. If knowing that my parents' killer was the brother of one of my friends would it change my decision? I felt the heat recede as I realize what was truly important in knowing that it was Illumi who killed my parents. It simply meant that he was hired to kill them; it was not him who wanted my parents to die, it was another person. He was merely the one who carried out the action, and the real person who caused their deaths was somewhere else.

"Yes" I whispered "It did" I turned my face away from Killua to look at Illumi

He looked the same way he did that night; there was no trace of any emotions on his perfect face. A lifeless doll that can move.

I let go of Gon and Killua's hand and stepped closer to Illumi.

"Wait Sayuri-chan" Gon's hand shot out to grab my arm

"It's okay Gon" I took his hand off my arm "I just want to talk to him"

I walked towards Illumi and stopped just a few inches away from him. He simply looked down at me, his eyes never leaving mine.

We stared at each other for several moments before he finally spoke

"What do you need from me?"

"Answers"

He placed his hand on his chin

"Hmm, that could be quite difficult" he tilted his head to the side "It would be unprofessional for me to disclose any information regarding my clients"

I just stared at him as he contemplated on his options. After a few minutes he hit his hand on the palm of his other hand

"I know, I can tell you everything I know about the client who hired me to kill those people you were with-"

"My parents"

"but-" he continued on as if he didn't hear me talk

"What's your condition?" I braced myself as I waited for his answer

"I'll tell you everything if Killua agrees to stay here and continue his training as an assassin"

* * *

hehe…a little cliffhanger for you guys…what do think will happen?...

please review!!


	10. Sacrifice x Offer x Test

Yo minna!

I'm trying to update this fic as fast as I can right now

I might not be able to update regularly this December because Christmas season is always a busy time for me

So many things to do =_='…but don't worry, I promise that I won't abandon this story…I love writing this so much…hahaha

A big shoutout to all my reviewers…

You guys are AWESOME!...thank you so much for your very kind words of approval

Please continue to support this story…

Disclaimer

I don't own HXH…

* * *

Chapter 9 "Sacrifice x Offer x Test"

"So what would it be?"

"What are you saying?"

"It's actually quite simple; you get want you want and I'll get want I want" he deadpanned "To think that you would come here with none other than my brother, is this what they call fate?"

I stepped back and stared at Illumi

The answers to my questions was finally inches away from me, all I had to do was to accept Illumi's proposal

I froze as I realized what I had just thought. For him to answer my questions there was a large price to pay

The logical part of me was telling me to accept the offer; I promised myself that I would not let anything get in the way of my goal, what are friends anyway?, I didn't need one before. Would losing one hurt me right now? What was Killua to me anyway?

"_What are you doing?" I asked  
"__What does it look like?" He said as he put the chopsticks near my mouth "Here, eat"  
_

___"__Are you okay?" he asked holding out his hand to me  
"__Yeah, you?" I answered, taking his hand  
"__I'm fine" a smirk made its way to his face  
He let go of my hand but just as he pulled away I toppled and nearly fell again if he hadn't caught me.  
"__Are you sure you're okay?" he steadied me as he said this. I held on to his arms because I didn't have the energy to stand by myself.  
"__I'm sorry" I said softly "I just need to rest for awhile"  
I leaned on to his chest. I felt him stiffen at the contact but I was too tired to think anymore.  
When he finally relaxed, I let out a chuckle and said "I'm really sorry, you can leave me here if you want, I won't mind"  
He sighed before he spoke  
"__Baka, What good would that do?" I didn't need to see his face to tell that he was rolling his eyes "It's okay, you can sleep if you want, I'll carry you"  
I smiled and nodded  
"__Okay, oyasumi"_

_Is that really what you want?" there was no trace of humor on his striking eyes and I was speechless with the intensity it held. I gave him a nod, his eyes never left mine and I felt powerless before them.  
"__I'll do anything I can to help you" he finally broke our gaze and looked up the sky "I promise" his deep voice sent shivers down my back and the force in it left me astounded_

_Gathering all of my courage, I reached out and took his hand in mine. I felt the heat creep to my face so I turned my gaze on the floor of the bus instead. He stiffened at first so I held on to his hand tightly; I didn't want him to pull away. I saw from my peripheral vision that he turned his attention to our hands for a moment and then went back to his original position. I smiled a little when he relaxed and didn't pull away from my touch. I laced our fingers together; his hand had stopped shaking and I was relieved when I looked at him again. There was actually a small smile on his lips._

I felt disgusted to have seriously considered Illumi's offer. Killua was not just a friend, he was more than that. They mean so much more to me than I thought. Gon and Killua are the only ones in the world that I could possibly care about now. They replaced the emptiness that my parents left behind; they took me in and accepted me, a mere stranger, as one of them. They rescued me from the loneliness and helplessness that I almost drowned in. These two are my important persons now and if knowing the truth will lead to the loss of one of them, than I would rather search for the truth myself.

"No" I looked straight at Illumi's eyes as I took another step back

"Is that so? That's too bad, we could have settled this quite easily" He raised his arm and extended it towards me

I immediately felt his aura become active as he reached for my face. A cold and dark feeling rooted me to the spot and rendered me unable to defend myself. Just as he was about to touch me, Killua appeared out of nowhere and slapped Illumi's hand away.

"Don't touch her" I couldn't see his face but from his tone it was obvious that he was livid

Gon rushed to my side and started to pull me away from the two Zoldicks

"Are you okay Sayuri-chan?"

I nodded, unable to form any words at the moment. My eyes never left Killua's form as I held my breath, waiting for him to step away from Illumi. He was too dangerous, even for Killua.

Illumi let his hand fall to his side "You've removed the needle haven't you?"

"Oh that?" Killua hissed "I've been meaning to thank you for that" he added sarcastically

Illumi's face betrayed no emotions as they had their little exchange

"Are you serious with that offer?" Killua said, a little too casually

"I have no reason to joke around Killua"

"It cant be helped then" Killua sighed deeply and scratched his head in irritation

I felt Gon tense up beside me as Killua's word started to make sense to us.

"No" Gon muttered, his eyes going wide

"So its settled then" Illumi placed his hand on Killua's shoulder and patted it "Why don't you go up to the mansion, you should at least greet our father and mother after being away for five years"

Killua shrugged off his hand and scowled

"NO!" I run up to Killua and forced him to turn around

Gon was beside me in an instant "What are you doing?" his voice was shaking from fury

Killua hid his eyes behind the bangs of his hair as he spoke "This is the only way to get the answers from him"

"Are you stupid?" I shook his arm "Agreeing to that ridiculous offer, stop joking around"

"I'm not joking around"

"Stop deciding these things on your own" Gon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"GON!" I went between them and pushed them away from each other. Gon was glaring at Killua while the latter refused to even look up. I placed my hands on their chests and waited for Gon to calm down. When I was certain that he was okay I faced Killua.

I clutched the front of his shirt tightly "Stop it already, don't do this please" the tears started to fall from my eyes

Killua lifted his head to look at Gon "Gomen, but I have no other choice"

They stared at each other for awhile before Gon nodded at him. Killua turned his attention to me and wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes

"Geez, you're such a crybaby, its not like I'm going to die"

"Don't do it" I said in between sobs

He placed his hand on top of my hand which was gripping his shirt "I promised that I'll do everything to help you"

I shook my head furiously "No. you don't have to do it. There has to be another way so-"

It was his turn to shake his head "Dont be stupid, this is the only way and you know it" he pried my hands off his shirt and started to walk away "I'll catch up with you guys later"

Killua walked past his brother and Hisoka.

"KILLUA!" Gon shouted "You better come back okay?"

He stopped and looked back at us. I could see the sadness in his eyes even though he tried to keep on a straight face; he gave us a swift nod before continuing on.

A giggling sound escaped Hisoka's lips as he watched us intently "Honto ni omoshiro (This is really interesting), but transmuters are such liars, don't you agree Gon?"

Gon's fist clenched at his side as he glared at Hisoka "He's not lying, he'll come back to us"

"Don't look at me with such eyes, it gets me excited" Hisoka gushed out before licking his lips

"Stop it" Illumi gave him a warning glance "It's not the time for that" he turned to me and gave a nod

"I believe that we had a deal" he started to walk towards us and stopped a few inches away from me

I glared at him but it didn't faze him

Leaning in, he placed his head besides mine and whispered in my ear "You will find what you seek within the Hikari clan"

My eyes went wide and my hands flew to my mouth

Illumi stepped back "Go to the island of Himitsuki, look in its vast forest, you'll find the answers and the revenge you want in there"

"Wait" I grabbed his arm "Who wanted my parents to be killed?"

He removed my hand from his arm "That I don't know, the client who hired me contacts me by phone, I do not know his identity"

"His?"

"Yes, my client was male and his job for me was simple; kill Ryu and Keiko Hikari"

"Why?"

"I don't know, that is all I can tell you so if you'll excuse me"

"Aww, is the fun over already?" Hisoka pouted at his friend "Too bad"

They turned their backs to us and began to walk away. We stared at their retreating form until it disappeared from our view.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest

The Hikari clan again? It seemed that I was more connected to them than I thought. Gon's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Sayuri-chan?" He looked at me with concern etched in his features

"Gon" I reached out to him and buried my head in his chest when he opened his arms to me. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for me to take in. I let the tears soil his shirt as my mind desperately tried to cling to consciousness.

He placed his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly "Its okay Sayuri-chan"

"Im so sorry" I whispered to his chest "If it wasn't for me then Killua-"

His arms tightened around me "He'll come back, he'll definitely come back to us"

I felt that Gon was reassuring himself more than me. The guilt was so heavy; I tore them apart for my own selfish needs. It would not be enough even if apologized a thousand times, I don't deserve the friendship that they gave me. I shouldn't be seeking comfort within Gon's arms; I wanted him to be angry at me so that my guilt would lessen. Even so I felt happy that he was comforting me instead of pushing me away, I really am such a selfish creature.

"We should go" Gon suggested after I calmed down

I looked at the road in front of us, hoping that I would see Killua waltzing back to us with that smirk on his face

"He wont come back right now Sayuri-chan"

"demo-"

"He'll be back, just not right now"

"When? In a few hours? In the evening?" I asked hopefully

Gon's crestfallen expression was enough for me to realize that Killua would catch up much later than I thought

"They wont let him go would they?"

"No"

"And he knew that didn't he?"

Gon nodded and glared at the ground "He'll find a way to escape, we just have to trust him"

We started to walk back in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. So many emotions were in my hearts right now; anger, guilt, sadness and a little sliver of hope. I just couldn't understand the way Killua thinks. He obviously hated this place so much that he would run away from it but now he willingly went in and stayed for the sake of a promise. He could have at least thought this one through before agreeing to Illumi's offer. I thought that he didn't want to be away from Gon, so why would he sacrifice being with his most important person for someone he just met?

I thought of several ways to solve this problem but most of it seemed stupid and unrealistic. I stole a glance at Gon and what I saw nearly broke my heart. He was in pain from losing his best friend again; and it was my entire fault. It was then that I understood what I could do, what I had to do. I needed both of them a lot but they needed each other much more. I could give up a few years for that, my goal wont change, I'll just have to take a different direction towards it.

I stopped walking

"What is it Sayuri-chan?"

I gave him a determined look "Gomen Gon, but I can't let it stay this way"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I won't be selfish anymore"

And with that I turned my back to him and run as fast I can towards the Zoldick Mansion

"SAYURI-CHAN"

He tried to pursue me so I placed my palms on the ground and made gaping rift between us. The earth shook as he stopped to regain his balance. I gave him an apologetic look before running again. I heard him curse loudly and call my name but I paid no attention to his voice.

* * *

After a few minutes of non-stop running I saw two persons walking up the path

"ILLUMI"

I called out to him and he turned at the sound of my voice. I stopped a few feet away from him and tried to catch my breath. Hisoka looked at me; his eyes twinkling in amusement

"Where's Gon?" Hisoka looked behind me hopefully

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm alone"

"Who said I'm disappointed? I never get bored with looking at unripe fruits"

I glared at him before turning to the Illumi

"I told you everything I knew"

"That's not the reason why I'm here" I stated "I have a proposal for you"

His brows shot up in surprise though his eyes remained dull and lifeless

I continued when he said nothing "Take me"

"What are you saying?"

"I'll take Killua's place and become an assassin, just let him go"

"What makes you think that you could just take his place?" Illumi walked towards me and circle around the place where I was standing "Killua is a prodigy, a genius in the art of killing. Do you think that you can match up to him just like that?"

"Yes" I declared confidently

"Can you kill?"

"I have"

Hisoka laughed and I threw a glare at him "What's funny?"

It was Illumi who answered for him "You are Hikari-san, you are quite confident of your skills"

"I am" I was starting to get ticked off at their reactions "So, do you accept my offer?"

Illumi stopped circling and stood in front of me "I think that I should test your abilities first before I answer Hikari-san"

"What?"

"How about we make a deal?" he pulled out a needle from his chest "If you manage to defeat me then I'll accept your offer"

"And if I cant?"

"Then Killua stays" he pulled another needle out "Do we have a deal?"

I eyed the needles in his hand nervously as the memories of the night he attacked me came flooding to my mind. He was no doubt stronger than me and to engage him in battle would be suicide. Too bad I was too stubborn for my own good; once I decided on something it would take a lot to change my mind. And this is what I decided; it was time to get back at Illumi for what he did not only for my parents but also for my friends.

I smirked as I got into my fighting stance "I accept your offer Illumi-san"

* * *

Another cliffhanger…hehe…^_^v

What do you guys think?

If anyone has suggestions tell me 'kay…

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Reason x Determination x Important

Yo minna!

Here's an early present for you all…haha…it's a little late but I did say that I'll bit a bit busy…

To all my reviewers and readers!

Thank you for supporting this story…you guys are the ones who are awesome…^_^v

Please remember to leave a review after reading this…

Im going to experiment in this chapter so tell me if it works for you…

* * *

Chapter 10 "Reason x Determination x An Important Person"

* * *

Killua's POV

I can't believe that I'm actually here again  
it's more unbelievable that I came back willingly  
Maybe I'm some kind of masochist  
After spending 5 years of avoiding any kind of contact with my family, here I am just because of a promise with a girl I barely knew.  
That Sayuri owes me big time for this. It would be a bit difficult to escape this time since I agreed to Illumi's offer, knowing my aniki, he won't let me go willingly after that.

I shook my head as I walked down the hallway in our mansion. It was still dark and gloomy, and my footsteps echoed from the cobbled floors and walls. I stopped when I saw the door to my father's room at the end of the hall. Even though it was closed, I could still hear my mother's shrill voice from the other side.

Sighing, I continued on until I was directly infront of the door.

"Killua. Come in"

I braced myself before opening the door

"Oh Killua! You're finally home!" As expected my mother's voice was the first to greet me after I opened the door "Where have you been all these years? You're much behind in your assassin training. You have to start immediate-"

My glare stopped my mother in mid-sentence. Glad to see that it still works, I slowly turned my face towards my father. He was sitting there with a small smile on his face. I noted that nothing changed about him since the last time we met, when he allowed me to go with my best friend. He gave me an approving nod before turning to my mother

"Kikyo, I need to talk to Killua privately, leave us"

"But, dear-"

"No buts, just go"

Mother gave a huff before gathering the front of her dress in her arms and going out of the room. She closed the door with more force than necessary.

I stared at the floor, not really wanting to meet my father's gaze.

"Killua"

I tore my eyes off the floor to look at him. His head was tilted to the side, resting on one of his fist.

"Its been awhile"

"Hai"

"Tell me, where is your friend?"

"Right now, he might be making his way out of here"

His brows rose in surprise "It seems that you have a lot to tell me, after all it's been years since our last talk" he patted the spot next to him "Come, tell me a nice story"

I started to walk to him when I felt the ground shake a little. Casting a look at the door, I couldn't help but think about those two. She couldn't right? Besides Gon wont let her do it. She was smart, there's no way she'll do something that stupid. But that idiot is too stubborn, maybe that was a common trait among black haired people.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook the disturbing ideas off my mind "Ie, its nothing" I sat beside my father as he gave me a small smile

"So, tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Well…"

* * *

Sayuri's POV

I started to take the bag off my back and measure the remaining strength that I had. Normally I can fight for at least three hours but having already used nen to separate myself from Gon, I calculated that I had two hours tops. And if Gon finds a way to get over that chasm, I'm sure that he'll stop me since this idea is really quite stupid. But it can't be helped now, I don't know if I'm strong enough to actually defeat Illumi but I still want to try. I won't let Killua suffer for my sake.

"What a wonderful development" Hisoka voiced out "I would join you but it might be fun to watch first, I'll find a place with a better view"  
Giggling like a schoolgirl, he disappeared in the next minute

I stood up straight and faced my opponent. He stared back at me impassively, both of his hands clutching a needle that he can throw at any moment. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. This was the person that easily killed my parents, the one who incapacitated me for two days and rendered my arm useless if it wasn't for Kurapica. He was in whole different level than I was.

"Get ready, Hikari-san"

He threw at needle at me and I jumped back to dodge it. Placing my hands on the ground I let the hard earth surround my hands before charging at him. I aimed a punch to his face but he blocked it with his left arm. Covering my left foot with aura, I kicked his stomach before leaping away. He showed no sign of being hurt with my kick as he brushed the dirt off his front.

"Do not be naïve; if you wish to defeat me attack me with an intent to kill. You can't hurt me with such petty attacks"

I glared at him; I didn't need him to tell me how to fight. I charged at him again, using my earth covered arm to block the needles he fired at me. When I reached him I intended to deliver a blow to his stomach again but he disappeared. He was fast, too fast, as expected from a professional assassin.

"I told you that won't work"

I gasped when I heard him appear behind me. I turned around to block his punch but I wasn't fast enough. I was barely able to cover my stomach with nen before his fist made contact with it. The sheer force behind it was enough to throw me a few feet away. I groaned when my back hit the rough surface of a tree. Using my hands I prevented my face from hitting the ground. I could feel the blood coming up my throat and true enough I coughed out warm red liquid. The rusty and metallic taste lingered in my mouth as I struggled to stay upright.

"Should we stop?"

I shook my head furiously. Indistinctly I pumped aura into the earth to make the spot where he was standing on break apart. He jumped in the air to avoid being caught in the mess I made. Ignoring the pain I stood up and sent a blast of air his way, with no way to deflect it he simply crossed his arms infront of him to block it. In the next second I started to kick rocks towards him but a needle stopped my actions as it soared through the chaos and grazed my right shoulder. I cursed as he disappeared again; kept my guard up especially in my rear but I couldn't sense his presence anywhere. A small quake in the ground alerted me before he appeared directly below me.

"Shit" I jumped up but he able to grasp my left foot. He squeezed it painfully before flinging me towards the ground and throwing a few needles my way. Using the wind I tried to repel them but some of them made it through my defense. One of it pierced through my left thigh and another in my arm. I landed painfully on my butt and I immediately pulled the needle from my arm. I anxiously looked around me for any sign of Illumi, I gave a small breath of relief when I saw him standing a few meters away. He started to walks towards me slowly so I tried to stand, but I was unable to because of the needle. I took it in one hand and tugged on it but it wouldn't budge. Stopping a little way in front of me, he took another needle from his chest and pointed it at my head.

"I guess I win our bet Hikari-san" he hurled the needle and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to connect to my head. I should have known that it was impossible to defeat someone who was so much stronger than me.

"SAYURI-CHAN"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Gon's voice. I saw the needle almost touching my head before it was deflected by a card. I felt a pair of arms close around me and the wind blowing in my hair. I realized that Gon had carried me away from Illumi. He placed me down and glared at me with full intensity.

"AHO!(Idiot) What do you think you're doing? Do you have a death wish? Are you going to waste the chance Killua gave to you?!" he seethed

I stared at him with wide eyes; I have never seen him this angry before, not even at Killua.

"Gon"

I reached up to touch his face but the sudden appearance of half a dozen nen infused cards that were aimed at Gon stopped me. I felt the heat explode from my chest as I shoved Gon to the side and held my arms in front of me. The wind that I was able to control was so strong that it was able to stop all the cards. I stared in my hands in disbelief. It was then that I remember what my father once said.

"_Ne Otousan"  
"Nani Sayuri-Hime"  
"Are there people stronger than you out there?" I watched as my father made the ground crumble and make huge boulders move  
He stopped and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand "Hmm, maybe, there are a lot of strong people out there"  
"Eh? But you can defeat them can you?"  
He laughed before sitting next to me "Why do you want to know anyway?"  
I stood up and held my fist in front of me "I wanna be strong just like Otousan and Okasan, I want to know how to defeat people who are stronger than me"  
"You know Sayuri, there's a secret on how to win battles"  
"Really?! What is it?"  
He signaled for me to come closer "Here" he pointed to my chest, on the spot directly in front of my heart  
"My heart?" I asked him in confusion  
"Yes, do you know that when we use this to fight, we become stronger?"  
"I don't understand"  
"Someday you'll understand what I'm saying" he laughed again before continuing his training._

"Hmm, that was quite different from your first attacks"

I looked at the person who appeared out of nowhere. Hisoka stepped into view and gave me a intense look "So delicious"

"Hisoka" Illumi addressed him "Why are you interfering?"

"Hmm" Hisoka smiled at Illumi "I can't let you kill this unripe fruit, I have a feeling that this one can become as sweet as Gon and your brother"

"You're as selfish as always" Illumi looked towards me and Gon

"Say what you want but I won't let you kill her" Hisoka laughed before turning to us "Of course the same goes for Gon"

Illumi fixed his gaze at me "Shall we continue?"

I started to stand up but Gon wouldn't let go of my arm

"Stop it Sayuri-chan" he said in a hard voice

I shook his hand off and placed a hand on the needle in my thigh. With a gasp of pain I pulled it out and threw the needle at Illumi's feet. I suddenly felt energized; the heat was still lingering in my chest. I finally understood what my father had meant. To bring out the full potential of a person one must have someone or something that he wants to protect.

Wiping a trickle of blood off my mouth, I gave Gon a small smile and touched his face "Gomen Gon, but can you please bear with my selfishness for just a little more"

"Why are you doing this?" I turned away when I heard the pain in his voice

"To get revenge"

"Don't lie to me" He made me face him and look at his eyes "Why?"

"To get Killua back" I looked at him with determination and his eyes widened in surprise. Confidently I stood up and stepped closer to Illumi. Looking back at Gon I gave him a hard look "Please don't interfere with this, this is my decision"

Gon stood up and nodded "I understand, but I won't let you do this alone"

It was turn to become surprised as Gon stepped beside me and glared at Illumi "What?"

"I can be selfish too Sayuri-chan"

"Gon"

"Oh? How nice" Hisoka commented before stepping beside Illumi "Then you wouldn't mind if I join in the fun too right?"

"Do whatever you want" Illumi didn't even give him a glance

"Gon" I touched his arm briefly "Be careful"

He nodded "Of course, you too Sayuri-chan"

I gave him a swift nod before turning to our opponents

"Well shall we start?" Hisoka jeered, licking his lips in excitement

I glared at him before pushing them away with a strong gust of wind "Gon!"

"First is rock, jan ken rock" Gon punched the ground and our vision was instantly clouded with dust as the forest floor broke.

I saw Gon jump away as a card flew towards him, I crossed my arms in front of me and made some slashing movements towards the source of the card

"Wind Scythe"

The dust scattered as the wind blew fast through it. Hisoka dodged my attack in the nick of time, but Gon sped towards him and delivered a punch to his gut. A sick smile broke upon Hisoka's face as he flew in the air due to strength of the punch. Suddenly some needles soared towards Gon, I placed my hand on the ground and made the earth beside Gon rise up to stop the needles. I tried to catch my breath as Gon stepped away from Hisoka and landed beside me.

"Are you okay Sayuri-chan?" He continued to look around for any sign of attack

"Yeah" I panted "Just used more nen then necessary"

As the dust cleared away, we noticed that they were standing on the other side of the path. They charged when they saw us and we had no choice but to counter their attacks with all we've got.

* * *

Killua threw a nervous glance toward the door. It was becoming quite noisy outside and the ground shook once in a while. He just hoped that Gon and Sayuri had already made it outside. It's already been an hour and a half since he started talking with his father.

"You seem to be distracted, son"

"I'm sorry father but don't you think it's becoming rather noisy outside"

"Don't mind that" Silva waved his hand in dismissal "So this girl, why are you helping her?"

Killua suppressed a laugh when he answered "She's interesting, it's like meeting another Gon but this one is more troublesome"

"Troublesome?"

"Its hard to figure out what she's thinking, she's too unpredictable, like she keeps me guessing what she would do next" He let out a laugh "And her reactions are priceless"

"Is she you're friend too?" Silva pressed on

Killua's brow knitted together as he thought of an answer "Yeah, I feel the same way towards her as I do with Gon, I like seeing them happy and I like being with them, I have the most fun when were together"

"Is that so? Then do you want to go back to them?"

"I do" Killua started tentatively "but a deal is a deal"

"Then you should go back to them"

Killua looked at his father with surprise etched in his features "Nani?"

"Listen Killua, I think that you're not ready to inherit the family business yet" Silva stated in a matter-of-factly tone "You can go back to your friends, I'll tell Illumi that this is my decision"

"Honto?" Killua couldn't believe what he was hearing. He can go back now, not tomorrow, not next year but now.

"But before you go" Silva bit his thumb till a bit of blood formed a red mark on the skin and held it towards his heir "Promise me that you'll take care of your friends"

Killua bit his thumb and placed in against his father's "It's a promise"

And with that Killua bolted to the door and dashed out of the mansion towards the place where he can find his friends

* * *

Coughing out another mouthful of blood, I clutched the part in my chest which Hisoka was able to hit with his fist. Glancing to the side I saw Gon in a heated combat with Illumi. I stood up and face my opponent, wheezing in the process. I was already reaching my limit; it was evident in my attacks which had already become weaker. I felt really weak, but the very least I can do was to protect Gon from this perverted clown which seem to be harboring some intense feeling for him.

Placing a hand inside the pocket of my shorts, I pulled out a flame lighter which I always carry around in case I ever needed to control fire. I'm very hesitant in controlling fire, it was the most dangerous to control since it can take a life of its own any minute. I had no choice now, with my aura almost depleted this is the only thing that could possibly work against people like Hisoka and Illumi. I opened the lighter and took the tongue of fire in the palm of my hand. Using my other hand I pulled on it until it formed a thin line of fire.

Taking a deep breath I twirled it above my head before releasing it's full force

"Fire whip" I said as it circled around Hisoka's wrist

"Oh!" he let out a gasp "Do you plan on burning me?" he laughed mockingly

"Urusai!" I gripped the whip tightly before flinging him to the other side of the path where he crashed with Illumi

I fell to my knees as I felt the last of my strength leave me. Its no use, I can't fight anymore. I lost.  
Using my arms, I supported my body as I tried to catch my breath. I saw Gon's feet appear next to me as his hand touched my back.  
"Sayuri-chan"  
The heat was slowly retreating back to my chest.  
"Gomen" I rasped out "because of my selfishness, all of this happened"  
I felt Illumi and Hisoka's aura approach us so I tried to stand again but I failed as I fell to my knees again

"Why?"  
I looked up to meet Illumi's gaze

"Why do you fight so hard for Killua?"

"Because Killua is an important person to me"

"And ?"

"I would do everything to protect my important persons"

"How noble of you Hikari-san but this is the limit of your strength, you cannot protect Killua nor Gon"

He flicked a needle towards me but Gon protected me by using his own body. It went through his right shoulder and his blood sprayed on to my face. The warm liquid running down my face was proof of Illumi's words.

I was weak. I always needed someone to protect me. As my emotions spiked, so did the heat that came back to my body. My form started to shake and I felt the raw power building up. I couldn't believe it, I was sure that I used up my entire aura. Why was it happening now?

"Gon" I whispered hoarsely "Run away"

He looked back at me with a confused expression "Nani?"

"Go, run away" I pleaded "Trust me"

There was not much time left. He needed to get away now or else he'll be caught too. The heat began to sear through my body.

"GO!" I shouted at him and surprisingly he listened to me

The other two stared at us curiously, not understanding the exchange that went between us.

Finally the heat spread all over my body and I braced myself. Clutching my head, I screamed as the raw power exploded out of my body unto the outside.

* * *

Wooh that was really long…

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

I need at least 5 reviews so please leave some ^_^v


	12. Realization x True Feelings x Mitsuketa

Hey everyone…Happy New Year to all!!!!

Sorry for the very late update…I thing I enjoyed my vacation too much…=.='

To my reviewers thank you so much for giving your opinions on my story…

***hugs ****ilovetenshi99, Ray-nee-chan, NAO-chan33, Yorukifon, andre rina, Izzykins, Rukia, Aurora528, Riana Louis Janiqa, SunshinePooh, angeloflithium, Mimitalind, animegirl665, ****burrito kid***

Thank you thank you thank you!!

Oh and please don't kill yourself because of this fic…it worries me when you say such things…okay?..^_^v

The POV in this chapter changes but I don't think that you'll get confused because I made some divisions which indicate the change.

Read and review please!!

* * *

Chapter 11 "Realization x True Feelings x Mitsuketa"

* * *

Kikyo paced around the room, clearly distressed by her husband's decision to let his heir go back to his friends

"Why did you let him go? He finally came back on his own" she screeched

Silva narrowed his eyes at her "Damare!(Shut up)"

Kikyo stopped her rantings and instead spoke in a softer tone "demo anata-(but dear)"

"Killua will become the best assassin that this family has ever seen" Silva spoke confidently "I told you before, he will come because he is my son. This is nothing but another stepping stone for him to become the perfect killer"

He laughed lightly "I can't wait to see how he turns out"

* * *

Running as fast as he can away from the mansion, Killua let out a smile at the thought of being able to travel with Gon again instead of being forced to kill. A certain black haired girl came into his mind and his smile faltered. Her crying face never failed to make him feel uneasy and he left her this way despite her protest. Even if it was to keep his promise it still didn't feel right for him to leave her.

A sudden explosion of aura made him stop in his tracks

"No"

He started to run as fast as he could towards its source. There was no mistaking it. It was her aura.

As he reached the source his eyes were met with a scene of distraction. Trees were uprooted everywhere and a big crater was at its center. He scanned the surroundings for any sign of his friends and his eyes stopped at the small mass in the middle of the crater.

"SAYURI!"

She remained motionless as he hurried towards her. Scooping her small body in his arms he noticed that she was just unconscious. He let out a sigh of relief at this and looked around to see where Gon was. As if on cue he heard someone call out to him.

"KILLUA!"

Killua turned to the left to see his bestfriend running towards them. Gon crouched down beside him, panting heavily he eyed the unconscious girl with fear in his eyes. Gon reached out to touch Sayuri's face; he too let out a sound of relief when he noticed that she was okay.

"What happened?" Killua noted the various wounds and bruises that showered her body. Looking back at Gon, he saw that he too was obviously in a fight.

Gon shook his head "I don't know why but she came back to Illumi, she used her powers to separate herself from me and when I caught up with her, she was already fighting with him"

Killua's grip on the girl tightened "You idiot, what were you thinking?" he whispered to her despite knowing that his words wouldn't reach her ears.

"This much power" Gon mused "She had almost depleted her aura when she released this power, how did she do that?"

"Wakaranai (I don't know), we can ask questions later for now let's just get out of here" Killua placed Sayuri gently back on the ground before turning his back to them "Put her on my back, it would be easier to carry her that way"

Gon gaped at him "Nani? You'll come with us? You don't have to stay here?"

Killua shook his head "No, the deals off, hurry Gon, I don't want to be here any longer"

"Ah, Hai" Gon picked up Sayuri and placed her gently on Killua's back.

Standing up, Killua adjusted her weight before he started to walk with Gon at his side. They had barely taken five steps when Illumi and Hisoka appeared in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing Killua?"

"I'm leaving this place and I'm taking my friends with me" Killua glared at his brother with much intensity "Father gave me permission to go so you can't do anything to stop us"

"Is that so?" Illumi said in an even voice "Then I guess my deal with Hikari-san is also void now"

"What deal?" Gon looked at him confusedly

"I think it would be best to just ask her yourself." Illumi held out his arms infront of him examined the massive burn like wounds on it "Too bad though, she would have won. That last attack, if I wasn't fast enough I could have died from it. Just blocking it lightly resulted to this"

"Really, what an interesting person" Hisoka chuckled. He also sported the same wounds that Illumi had. "I can't wait for this fruit to ripen"

Giving the two one last look of disdain, Killua started to walk again "Let's go Gon"

They continued walking until they reached the place where Hisoka and Illumi stood. Killua stopped beside his brother.

"Oh I almost forgot. Aniki, if ever you touch these two again I'll kill you" he said in a low voice without even looking at Illumi.

"Hmm, I'll try to remember that" Illumi responded "And Killua, if you're going to help that girl, I suggest that you keep your guard up. The Hikari clan might be different from what you think it could be"

Killua nodded before walking away

* * *

I was sitting within darkness. Not knowing why I was there I simply looked around. There was no trace of anything inside this space. I was all alone and the very thought of that scared me. There was no feeling anywhere in my body, it was numb. Was I in a dream? Would someone wake me up and save me from this darkness?

I closed my eyes hoping for this nightmare to end. I felt that I was moving but I refused to open my eyes, fearing what I might see. It was a rocking movement I noticed after awhile and I felt something firm yet warm on my face. What is this? It was soft yet firm, warm and it smelled familiar. I tried to open my eyes but I realized that I couldn't. My eyelids had become too heavy and the numbness started to disappear. I started to feel pain in various parts of my body. It was then that I remembered what had happened

I lost. I couldn't win against Illumi and because of that Killua will have to suffer for my sake. I realized that I was being carried on someone's back. It must be Gon. I was happy that he didn't get hurt when my power exploded but now I didn't know how to face him. It seemed like everything I did was a mistake. Not only did we lose Killua but I also allowed Gon to get hurt. Not knowing what else to do I lifted my arms and encircled it around his neck. Burying my face on his shoulder I started to say sorry over and over again. He must have stopped walking because I felt him go still. I felt that this was my chance to say what I had to.

"Gomen Gon, I lost. I couldn't take Killua back. I couldn't win against Illumi. I can't take Killua's place as an assassin" I mumbled on his shoulder "If only I'd won then Killua would be the one with you. I'm so sorry"

I felt him stiffen at my words "What did you say?"

I must have hit my head somewhere because I heard Killua's voice instead of Gon's.

"Is that true?"

I chuckled softly when I still heard Killua's voice. I must miss him more than I thought.

"What's so funny?"

"This might sound weird Gon but I'm hearing Killua's voice instead of yours" I started to giggle again at my silliness

"Ano…Sayuri-chan" I stopped laughing when this time I heard Gon's voice clearly from my side

I opened my eyes in surprise and true enough it was met with a head full of silverish white hair instead of the black ones I was expecting to see

"Killua" I said softly, unable to believe what I was seeing. Was I dreaming again? I tightened my arms around his neck and buried my face on his back again. It was definitely him, his warmth, his smell, he was back. He came back to us. He came back to me.

"You're choking me" He made no move to remove my arms despite what he said

"You came back"

"I told you I'll come back"

The tears started to form in my eyes but this time I let them flow freely and soak into his shirt. The sheer happiness I felt for being able to be with him again overwhelmed me. My shoulders shook as I sobbed uncontrollably unto his back. They made no comment as I did this, perhaps they understood that no words can explain how I felt at the moment. I finally realized why I had tried so hard to get him back. At first it was for Gon, a part of it was still for him but now I know that I myself wanted to have him back. How ironic that I would find something this precious right after I lost the ones that I had before. The emotion that was rising from my chest was unmistakable even though I never experienced it like this before. It was just a natural feeling that his very presence made me so happy, that it made me feel that everything was alright now that he was with me again. So this was love huh? Was this how mother felt when she and father embraced? Did she also feel this warm feeling that was in my chest?

"Crying again?" Killua stated in an amused tone "And here I thought you'll be happy to see me"

It took me a few good minutes before I stopped sobbing. Clearing my throat, I hit him lightly on the shoulder "Baka, what made you think that?"

The three of us laughed and I laid my head down again because I was still feeling lightheaded. I turned my head to the other side to look at Gon. "I'm really sorry for making you get hurt Gon"

He narrowed his eyes at me before turning away "No, I'm still mad at you Sayuri-chan"

"I know" I said miserably

"But not for the reason that you think I am" He looked at me again "You put yourself in too much danger. I thought I almost lost my bestfriend and my imouto"

I reached out to touch his face "Gomen"

He leaned in to my hand and smiled "Just don't scare me like that again"

"Hai, Gon-nii(big brother Gon)"

His smile grew wider at this and I returned it with the same passion

"Geez, I leave you two for a couple of hours and you almost get yourself killed" Killua scolded "Which reminds me, you were saying something interesting before Sayuri"

I froze at his words when I realized that he must have heard what I was saying while I thought that he was Gon. From his tone I could tell that he was tring to control his anger. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Oh that" I tried to keep my tone light "It was nothing, don't mind it. It was just a dream"

Letting out an awkward laugh, I avoided looking at Killua's face

"You were dreaming of taking my place as an assassin and defeating Illumi?"

I nodded and he shook his head in response "You suck at lying"

"I'm not lying"

"You are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

I sighed in defeat, knowing that he saw through it already. "Fine, I'll tell you"

Lifting my head off his shoulder, I took a deep breath before blurting everything out ""

They both stopped in their tracks when they finally processed the words that came out too fast and I braced myself for their reactions. And true enough it was just what I expected.

"YOU WHAT?!!!" They shouted in unison. I bit my lip, knowing that they were only starting.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Killua hissed "What good do you think that would do?"

"Sayuri-chan" Gon groaned as he placed his hand on his face "That was really reckless, if I had known that you made such a deal then I wouldn't have helped you"

"But it was the only way I could think of to help Killua" I crossed my arms in defiance

"I don't need your help"

I inwardly winced when he said those words "I didn't want you to suffer for my sake. I owe you more than that"

"What if you won?" he started walking again "Did you even think about that?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"I don't regret my decision in anyway" I stared at the back of his head "If it had meant that you would come back to Gon then I would take your place here"

"You don't know what you're saying" He shook his head "So this is what he meant by saying that you won"

My eyes widened at his words "What? I won? What do you mean I won?"

"Your last attack almost killed those two" Gon explained "Their arms were totally destroyed; they wouldn't have been able to fight if we continued"

"Then why am I with you two?" my brows met in confusion "If I won, shouldn't I stay here? I mean, a deal is a deal. I stay and Killua goes"

"Ie" Killua's grip tightened on my legs "The deal is off"

"Why?" My head started to throb as I said this. I clutched it with one hand and tried to ease the pain my massaging my temples

"Are you okay Sayuri-chan?" Gon put his hand on my forehead "Oh no, you have a fever. You should rest again"

I tried to resist when he started to put my head on Killua's shoulder again "I'm okay Gon-nii"

"No you're not" Gon insisted "Sleep, you deserve a good rest after everything that's happened"

When my head touched the warmth of Killua's body, my eyelids instantly became heavy and I felt my body starting to surrender into the darkness.

"Ok" I closed my eyes and placed my arms around Killua's neck again. The rocking movement was lulling me into sleep but just as I slipped into unconsciousness I remembered something

"Killua" my voice came out slow as it was laced with sleepiness. I opened my eyes a little and waited for his response

"What?" said person turned his face slightly to meet mine. Smiling, I closed my eyes again before answering

"Okairinasai"(Welcome back/ Welcome home) (a/n I prefer welcome home here because I think that its better that way, don't you think so too?)

It took him awhile before he answered back "Tadaima(I'm home)"

With that I finally let myself succumb to sleep

* * *

I drifted in and out of sleep. It came to a point where I didn't even know if I was still sleeping or if I was awake. It was then that I had a strange dream that I couldn't make sense of. In my dream I was still on Killua's back and we were walking away from the massive gate of the Zoldick's. I just listened as Gon and Killua talked. Some of it sounded like humming and buzzing noise so I couldn't make out some of their conversation. There was a particular exchange that confused me and I couldn't get it out of my mind even when I woke up as we were riding the train.

"_Ne Gon" Killua's hushed voice made its way to my ear_

"_Nani?"_

"_Do you remember the first time I went to Whale Island with you?"_

"_Hmm, of course I do. It was after we learned about nen right? Why?"_

"_Do you remember what we talked about the night we went to the lake?"_

"_Hai"_

"_I think-" Killua hesitated before continuing in an even softer voice "I found something that I want to do"_

_Gon must have been surprised because it took him awhile before he responded "Honto? What is it?"_

_Killua cleared his throat in embarrassment "I want to protect her"_

_He continued when Gon didn't replied "I want to see her smile"_

_Gon let out a small chuckle "Finally, I was worried that you'll never find something"_

"_Urusai"_

_They laughed softly together before Gon spoke again_

"_Gambare"_

_I felt Killua nod at this_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

_Killua nodded again_

"_Why?"_

_It took Killua a few minutes before he answered "I don't know, it just feels like the right thing to do. I want to stay by her side for as long as I can"_

_Letting out a shiver Killua made a protesting noise "Ugh, can we stop talking about this kind of stuff. It's embarrassing"_

_Gon laughed at him "You're the one that brought it up"_

"_che, whatever. Just don't tell her any of this?"_

"_Hai hai" Gon sighed and they became quiet for the rest of the walk_

"Ne Gon-nii" I was currently laying in a compartment with Gon. Killua went to the bathroom, or so he said, so I took the opportunity to ask my new found brother if it was really just a dream.

"Nani Sayuri-chan?"

"Did you and Killua talk about anything after I fell asleep?"

"No" Gon answered, a little bit too fast but I let it slide "We didn't want to wake you so we never said a thing"

He laughed uncomfortably and started fidgeting

Laughing at his actions I smiled before turning my back to him to face the seat "Okay Gon-nii, I'm going to sleep again, I'm still a little tired"

He let out a sigh of relief "Okay, Oyasumi Sayuri-chan"

I yawned and closed my eyes

"Oyasumi"

* * *

There you have it!...I don't know if Killua was a bit OOC here but I think he could act this way…anyway I need my reviews people!!!

At least 5 please!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	13. Chance x Confession x Love?

Hey Everyone..^_^v

I know that this is a very very very late update so I'm sorry for that but to make it up to you I'll try to update at least twice in the next week…I'm just waiting for our preliminaries to end…I hope you guys understand…

I just read the current HxH chapter and seeing Killua's crying face made me want to come inside the manga and just hug him tightly.

Again, thank you to all my readers and especially to those who give me my much needed reviews…I'm really flattered by your kind words…

I hope you enjoy this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 12 "Chance x Confession x Love?"

* * *

A lone figure stood near the window of a room illuminated by the moon. He was anxiously waiting. It has only been a few weeks since he had put his plans to actions and though it was all going smoothly he couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong. That something will definitely hinder him from getting what he had always wanted. Shaking his head to remove the negative ideas running through it, the young man shot a look to the phone lying on table next to him.

He had been carrying the thing wherever he went for the past few days. Despite the fact that he never really liked technological things it was necessary to get one so that the person he hired could contact him. Only one more call and then he will destroy it, after all it only had one purpose for him. It was actually forbidden to use such things in this island; anything that might leave a trace to the village has to destroyed regardless of who owns it. If the village elders ever find out about this they would without a doubt blow his head off. He smiled as he turned his gaze to the full moon; well he'd like to see them try anyway.

A soft buzzing sound interrupted his thoughts and his eyes immediately went to its source. The phone which he had been restlessly waiting to ring was vibrating on the table; its screen indicating the name of the person whose voice was the one he wanted most to hear. He reached for it and placed it gingerly on his ear.

"Yes?"

"The girl came here" the person on the other line answered in an even tone

It took him awhile before he responded "When?"

"A couple of days ago"

The shock that came through his body was enough to render him speechless. Even if what the assassin said was something he wanted to hear, he couldn't believe how fast she was able to track the Zoldick down. Not that he was complaining; this actually saved him a few months of waiting, but for her to find out who killed her parents in a short span of three weeks, it didn't make sense. It was too fast, she found out the assassin's identity and home too fast. Was it because of the Zoldick's fault, did he reveal his identity too easily? No, this was a professional assassin, a member of the best family of hired killers, he wouldn't be that careless.

"Why didn't you contact me earlier?" he tried to suppress the thoughts that were invading his mind and concentrate on the present

"I wasn't able to contact you immediately because of a particular circumstance"

Was it just his imagination or did the Zoldick sound different from before? He was answering in the same even and emotionless voice but underneath it his voice sounded a little bit strained.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Everything is fine, I have told her what you wanted me to say. The job you have given me is now completed"

"Yes, the rest of the payment would be sent to you"

Silence overtook them as they both waited for the other to speak

"Tell me Zoldick-san, how was she able to find you so easily? I don't doubt your skills regarding your profession but I cant help but think that you somehow made it easy for her to know your identity"

"Rest assured that I dealt with her as I would normally do"

"Then why?"

"She had help"

The man's grip on the phone tightened "Help? What kind of help?"

"She has two persons helping her"

"And so?"

"One of them is my younger brother"

Illumi waited for the man to make sense of what he said

"Hmm, your brother huh? Of all the people who can help her it turns out to be your brother" The man said sarcastically

"I'm not entirely sure of this but I think it was my brother and his friend who found her after I killed Ryu and Keiko. I did not think that my brother was staying at Whale Island at the time. It was a miscalculation at my part."

Considering the possibilities that could happen with what he had just learned, the man turned his attention to the moon again before answering.

"Its fine, you have done your job well for the most part. I will take care of the rest"

"If there's nothing else I have to go"

"Of course, it has been a pleasure doing business with you Zoldick-san"

"You as well Hikari-san, well if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to something important"

He let his hand fall to his side as the line went dead. Walking towards the bed he called out a name before plopping down on it.

"Yuki"

Without a sound another figure appeared in the room. A girl with short brown hair and strikingly beautiful blue eyes knelt down in front him, her head bowed in reverence.

The man reached out to touch her. He lifted her head up and touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. At the moment his hand made contact with her skin the girl closed her eyes as she felt her power rush out of her body. After staying like that for a few seconds he pulled his hand away and lifted the other which was still holding the phone. The girl opened her eyes in time to see the phone being encased in ice. Tightening his grip on the phone the man shattered it, throwing the remains aside.

He stood up again and made his way to the window

"Tell the guards to be on alert, anyone who comes near the village should be captured and taken to me immediately"

"Yes master" Yuki replied

"They are not to be harmed in anyway"

She gave one last bow to him before disappearing into the night.

A huge smile broke across his face after he was left alone.

Finally, after years of waiting and searching, he would finally have what was rightfully his.

* * *

"Are you two sure about this?" I asked for the nth time as I turned around to meet Killua's annoyed face and Gon's amused one.

"How many times are you planning to ask this question?" Killua snapped at me

"Sayuri-chan, we already said that we'll go with you" Gon walked past me unto the ramp that connected the dock to the ship we were going to ride to get to Himitsuki Island.

The ship would actually just pass by the island but it was the only way to get near it. Apparently no water vessel can come near the island without it being torn apart by huge waves or being sunk down by whirlpools. So now the locals here in Olimah Coast believe that the island is cursed. They gave us the old "are-you-crazy-look" when we asked them how to get to the island.

"But you already did so much for me and it could get really dangerous-"

"Which gives us more of a reason to come" Killua stated as he too walked past me

"But-"I caught up to them as they stepped on the deck

"You don't want us to come with you?" Gon pouted as he turned his head and used the full force of his brown eyes on me.

Of course no one can resist those brown orbs, I shook my head furiously "Of course I want to, it's just that I don't want you two to get hurt because of me again"

Gon laughed as he placed his hand on top of my head "You're so funny Sayuri-chan, I told you not to think about that anymore. It was my choice to get involve in that fight, it wasn't your fault"

I was about to disagree when I felt an arm circle around my neck. Before I could say anything a hand covered my mouth.

"Can you stop saying stupid things already" Killua was so close that I felt the air that escaped his mouth as he said those words "We're coming with you and that's final"

I felt the heat rush to my face. This wasn't good. Ever since I realized that I had that kind of feelings for Killua, I had become overly conscious of him. I couldn't even look him in the eyes ever since we left Kukuru Mt. I wasn't sure if they already noticed my weird behavior but if they did they made no comments about it. I could feel my heart pound against my chest, the smallest physical contact was enough to make my heart go haywire and being this close to him was too much for me to handle. Without thinking I summoned a huge blast of wind and used it to separate myself from him.

"What the fu-AHHH" I heard a thud as he landed on his behind after I blew him away. The crew laughed and I could feel his glare on my back.

I let out an awkward laugh "I wonder where our room is, I better see if it's any good"

I ran as fast as I could to the stairs that led to the rooms under the deck. I heard Gon and Killua shout out my name but I ignored their calls as I desperately tried to escape from them.

I dashed across the hall, searching for any place to hide or better yet to kill myself in. What a stupid thing to do, why did I blow him away like that. He was probably furious right now. I entered a random room and locked myself in. I put my back against the door and slid to the floor. Placing my head on my knees, I tried to catch my breath.

What am I doing? I can't believe how idiotic I'm acting. And I thought I was a smart one. This is so ridiculous, this isn't what I am. Why am I running away from him when I can't even bring myself to run away from Illumi. God, this is just too confusing.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day inside the cabin. When I finally lifted my head off my knees it had already turned dark outside. The growling in my stomach indicated that it was just past dinner. Though I spent the whole day thinking, my mind was still as confused as ever.

A knock on the door startled me. I jumped up from my position as the person on the other side called out

"Sayuri-chan?"

I opened the door immediately when I heard Gon's voice

"Gon-nii" I stepped back to let him in "Is something wrong?"

He strode in and sat on the bed "I think that should be my line"

I poked my head out the door to look at the hall "Where's Killua?"

Gon pointed a finger up as an answer "He thinks that you're upset with him so he's trying to stay away". His voice indicated that he was saddened with this.

Closing the door, I took a deep breath before facing my new found brother. "Listen, Gon-nii, I'm so sorry for acting like this. I'm just so confused, I don't know what I'm doing" I let out a bitter laugh "I'm so stupid right?"

Gon stood up and crossed the room to where I was ranting. He placed his hands on my shoulders and leveled his face to mine. His eyes were filled with concern and seriousness.

"Tell me. Are you having second thoughts about this? Do you not want to go to the island? If that's it just tell us, we wont mind"

I shook my head furiously before speaking in a small voice "It's not that"

"Then why are you acting so weird towards Killua?"

I felt my face grow hot as my mind wandered to the reason I was being like this. I tried to cover my face with my hands but it was already too late. Gon had already noticed that small difference in my face. It took him a few moments to process what had happened. I peeked through my hands in time to see his eyes go wide as he released my shoulders and stepped back. He tried to say something, opening his mouth a few times but nothing came out. I buried my face in my hands as I realized that he might have figured it out already.

"Sayuri-chan….could it be…that…you…to…Killua…you…li-"

Before he can say another word I rushed at him as fast as I could and clamped his mouth with my hand

"No!! Don't say it please" I pleaded to him. His dumbfounded eyes met my panic-stricken ones and he nodded as a sign of understanding. With that I removed my hand from his face and stepped away from him. Suddenly feeling tired I went to the bed and fell on it face first. I felt the bed shift a little as Gon sat down on it again.

We stayed like that for several minutes neither of us knowing what to say in that kind of situation

"Well that was…unexpected" he finally said after getting over the shock "Since when did you…"

I groaned on the pillow before lifting my head to answer "Since the Illumi thing, when he was so willing to sacrifice his happiness to help me, I guess that's when it started"

"Oh, I see"

I got up and sat next to Gon "Gomen"

He looked at me as if I was crazy "Sorry? For what? Isn't this a good thing?"

I shook my head in disagreement and he gave me questioning look. Standing up, I started to pace around the room as I vented my feelings out.

"Can't you see? I shouldn't have these feelings. It would just ruin everything. Everyone I love only ends up getting hurt or worse they die. I am a person who is not meant to love and is not meant to be loved. I have to focus on revenge and on how to control my power. Love is simply something that I can never have. Someone like me doesn't deserve to have that kind of happiness"

I stood at the middle of the room, panting hard after that outburst. He didn't show any particular reaction to what I said other than looking down on the floor. Turning my back to him, I had already reached the door before he spoke.

"I think you're wrong" He said in a voice barely more than a whisper "You're wrong Sayuri-chan"

My hand remained frozen on the doorknob as he continued to speak

"Everyone deserves a chance to be happy, I don't know much about what happened to you before we met but I know that you deserve to be happy. Just as Killua deserves to be happy too."

I opened the door and stepped outside, a light feeling suddenly surrounding me. Gon's words were filled with much care and concern, not only for me but also for Killua.

"Arigatou Gon-nii" I closed the door and headed towards the deck.

I went to the side of the ship, looking at the dark waters below as I thought about what Gon said. Could he be right? Maybe just maybe I can still look forward to finding happiness after revenge. That somehow there was still a small sliver of hope that I can cling unto. That maybe there was something better waiting there for me after this.

What do I want to do after I get my revenge, after I learn the truth behind what I am? Truthfully I cant see anything beyond it yet. My future is still too clouded in darkness just as my past is. But someday I want to fulfill my promise to Mito-san and Neon, I want to return to Whale Island again for one last time.

As I looked up towards the darkened sky I caught I small movement in my peripheral vision. Focusing my attention on the source of the movement I saw a person sitting on the mast of the ship just above the sail. Even from a distance I could still recognize the white hair atop the head which was laying on his knees. He seemed to be deep in thought, not even noticing that I was already making my way towards the foremast of the ship.

Placing my hand on the hard wood I started climbing the pole as fast and as quietly as I could. When I finally reached the top Killua made no sign of recognition to my presence. Balancing myself on the topmast I went beside him.

"Hey"

He didn't answer but he gave a nod to acknowledge me

"Can I sit here?" I looked directly at his face as I spoke, surprisingly I felt calm.

"Sukinishiro(Do whatever you want)"

I sat next to him facing the opposite direction. I made sure that there was enough space between us so that I could talk to him properly. I was already tired of running away because of this. What Gon said made me realize that I was going on about this in a wrong way. It wasn't that I shouldn't love anymore; it was just that I should protect the people that I will love with all I can from now on.

"Gomen" I looked at him again, trying to get used to everything about him

"I knew you'd say that" He finally turned his face towards mine. And despite my efforts to stay composed, his eyes were still able to make my heart beat fast "You say sorry a lot don't you?"

Shrugging as an answer, I continued with what I wanted to say

"Im sorry for acting so weird"

"Its okay" he gave a small laugh "I'm already used to your weirdness"

I glared at him before shoving him a little to the side. The action made him lose his balance and he almost fell off if it weren't for his fast reflexes. When he was able to sit on the mast again he scowled at me

"You're so uncute"

I turned my face away from him "Well, sorry for nit being cute enough for you". Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I tried to focus my attention on the stars rather than to my infuriating company.

We became silent for awhile until I remembered the reason why I was actually trying to talk to Killua

"Ne Killua"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

I turned to face him, wanting to see his face when I say the words in my head

"Is it okay for someone like me to love you?"

I saw his eyes widen as he turned to face me. I kept my face as straight as possible, completely devoid of any emotion. His mouth fell open a little in surprise when he saw that I was serious. I took the opportunity to talk since it looked like it would take a while for him to get over the shock.

"I'm not asking for you to like me back. I'm fine with just being friends. It's just that I want to make things clear. I don't know much about…love. But..but right now I want to follow what's in my heart. I know that's its not good for me to feel this way towards you but I can't stop it" I gave a small laugh before continuing "Just tell me if its not okay with you I wont mind. After all you said so yourself that I'm uncute and a crybaby. I can't control my powers well and I made you go back to the place you hated most. And….um…and-"

"You talk way too much"

"Yes I talk way too muc-…HEY!"

We looked at each other and before we knew it we were laughing so hard that tears were starting to form in my eyes. Killua's laugh had a nice ring to it. Silently, I admitted that I wouldn't mind listening to it a lot.

After the laughter died down, I kept my gaze on the sky as I waited for his answer. I felt better after saying what I felt. It was out of my hands now.

"You're not uncute"

I turned my head so fast that I got dizzy by the movement. Killua was sitting in the same position when I found him up here, but this time he was looking down and trying to cover his face by putting it on the arm that was on his knee. But even so I could see a faint color of red covering his face. He looked so cute that I couldn't stop myself from giggling

"Really? Then thank you, I guess"

"Don't expect me to love you back" He looked at me, he sounded serious but at the same time there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't" I reassured him. Just being together was enough for me. Being able to stay by Killua and Gon's side is enough.

I stood up and sat down again, this time facing the same direction as Killua

"There's something that I want to try" I kept my eyes on the full moon as I spoke

"What would that be?" Killua sounded curious

Looking at him, I made sure that I was ready before speaking "You'll see but first you have to close your eyes"

I gave him an innocent smile when he raised his brows skeptically. His turquoise eyes becoming filled with interest.

"You wont push me right?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Baka, just do it"

He considered for a few moments before agreeing "Okay, I'll do it. but if you try anything funny then…"

"Then what?" I asked tilting my head to the side

His eyes glistened wickedly before he closed them "Let's just leave it at that for now"

My brows furrowed as I tried to make sense of what he said but his calm face broke my train of thought, With his eyes closed it looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Bringing my arm close to my chest I leaned closer to him until our faces were just a couple of inches apart. I was so close that I could count the hairs on his eyelashes if I wanted to, but that wasn't what I wanted to do at the moment.

I leaned my head closer to his, closing my eyes in the process. Pressing my lips to his, I felt him freeze up. A few seconds later he relaxed and returned the kiss softly. His lips were soft and very sweet. I briefly wondered if it was because of all the sweets that he eats.

Pulling away, I saw him open his eyes the same moment I did. Blushing furiously I stood up and stepped off the mast.

"SAYURI!"

I felt the wind rush against my face but before I can hit the hard wood of the deck I made the wind blow against me to cushion my landing. Stupid Killua, as if I would jump that high without thinking. I glanced back at him to see his dumbstruck face. I stuck my tongue out at him before cupping my hands to my mouth.

"NOW WERE EVEN YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!" I smiled to let him know that the insult was not to be taken seriously. Running towards the stairs I gave one last look at the moon before I realized how beautiful the full moon is.

* * *

There you have it…its extra long so don't forget my reviews…thank you for reading…look forward to the next one…….


	14. Himitsuki X Captured X Trial

Long time no see everyone It's been such a long time since I updated this fic but I hope that you'll still support me. Anyway just to justify my long hiatus, I just want to tell you that I've found my Killua in life. Teehee. Kidding :p but seriously, being in love takes a lot of time out of your hands. I've been itching to update for years but I never found the time with all the schoolwork, work, and personal drama. And for that I am very sorry. Also if you read the manga, you'll notice that this fic ignores the chimeara ant arc and the whole alluka thing. I started writing this before those arcs started so I didn't include them in my story. For now please assume that this takes place after the greed island arc.

I wanna take time to thank everyone who is still following my fic after all this time. THANK YOU! And now it's time for the long awaited update. Happy Reading

Disclaimer: Me no own HXH

* * *

Chapter 13 – "Himitsuki X Captured X Trial"

* * *

It was around after dawn when we finally saw Himitsuki Island. The sun had barely gone up when the captain woke us from our slumber to show to us the island from quite a distance still.

"This is as near as we can get, going any closer would be too dangerous for us" he explained when he saw our exasperated expressions

"EH? This is still too far Ojisan"

"But –"

"This far is fine captain" I shot Killua a look when he made a move to open his mouth "We can take the rowboat from here, right Gon-nii?"

Gon nodded "Thank you ojisan. We can take it from here, You can leave as soon as we take the rowboat"

"The boat is this way" The captain led us to the side of the ship where a small rowboat was hanged up and tied "If you need any help with setting up then don't hesitate to ask"

With that the captain gave a bow and excused himself.

They went to work on untying the boat from the ship as I climbed onto the small water vessel. As I examined the inside I suddenly realized that we were forgetting something. Gripping the side of the boat I poked my head out to look at Gon who was busy with undoing knots.

"Ne Gon-nii"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me "Nani Sayuri?"

"What if the rumors are true?"

"About the waves and whirlpools?" Gon finished undoing the knots and threw the rope inside the boat as he also jumped in "It's probably true"

I expected as much "Then isn't this too dangerous?"

"Nope" I felt the boat shift as Killua also finished undoing the knots on the other side and got inside "We have a plan"

Of course they had one. I rolled my eyes as I took one of the ropes and helped as we slowly lowered the boat down to the water.

"And would you care to elaborate on this plan?"

"Yes" He smiled and I found myself blushing at that "We just have to use the secret weapon"

I was taken back with his statement "What secret weapon?'

As the boat touched the water Killua simply pointed in my direction. I looked past my shoulders, thinking that he was pointing at something behind me. But all I found was a grinning Gon who was settling down as he held an oar in each hand. Confused, I looked back at Killua with furrowed brows. He smirked, knowing that I didn't get it. I glared at him, realizing that he had no intention of telling me anything else. Instead he made his way to me, took my hand and pulled me towards the edge of the boat. He settled himself behind me, encircling his hand around my wrist in the process. He was so close that I was afraid that he would my heart beating wildly against my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, Just trust me" I felt the breath from his mouth barely an inch from my ear. Still holding my wrist he guided me down until our hand were submerged in the azure water "Close your eyes"

I found myself listening to his order and I closed my eyes without a second thought. Doing this made me more aware of our physical proximity and of his breath hovering beside my head. We stayed like that for awhile, just feeling the water move around our hands.

"Use your nen"

As I opened my eyes I did what he wanted me to do. Using my aura, I made the water surrounding our hands move up by making it encircle our arms until it reached my shoulder and his upper arms. Staring at the water I finally realized what he meant by secret weapon. I was irked that I hadn't even thought of it on my own. I let the water fall back to the sea and made a move to turn around, realizing a second too late that Killua still hadn't moved an inch.

My breath caught in my throat as Killua and I just stared at each other, the look of surprise on his face must have mirrored mine. Time seemed to lose its sense as I felt his breath fan across my mouth. It took all my self control to not lean in and kiss him again.

The sound of someone clearing his throat made us jump and snap out of it. We stood up so fast that the boat wobbled dangerously. I looked away pointedly, cursing the blush that must be forming in my face because of all the heat that rushed into it.

"I-I g-guess that would work"

"It will" Killua stated confidently "Wipe that smile off your face"

I turned in time to see Gon chuckle at his bestfriend "What?"

"You're creeping me out you idiot"

Gon just shrugged before winking at me, making me giggle. I took a deep breath to calm myself, forcing my mind to concentrate on more important matters. The plan depended on my ability to control the seawater accurately and swiftly. If the rumors were true I need only to counter waves and whirlpools. For the waves the only thing I could do would be to make a wave of my own to stop any waves that come our way. The whirlpools would be trickier. If we were caught in one I would have to make the water flowing in the whirlpool move the opposite way to neutralize the swirling. If I used wind and water simultaneously I'm sure that the water I control would be stronger but it will also mean that my energy will be drained faster. I chewed on my bottom lip as I debated over which tactic to use.

There was another way I can think of. More difficult yet it could be the best option if we could pull it off.

"What's wrong Sayuri-chan?"

Cocking my head to the side, I eyed Gon's hold on the oars.

"Its nothing" I smiled at him "How fast do you think you can row?"

"That smile tells me that you're thinking of doing something crazy"

"Crazy enough to work?"

Killua raised his brows questioningly at me.

I sat down and leaned forward, gesturing to them to do the same "Well, I was thinking …."

* * *

"Remind me to never listen to your ideas ever again"

Killua adjusted his hold on me as we weaved through the trees. I was currently trapped in his arms, being carried like a baby as he so kindly said to me. I clicked my tongue as he made another complaint. I may be the one being carried but I was not the one acting like a baby right now. I barely had the strength to keep my eyes open let alone to argue with him. We were able to make it to the island in one piece and he still has something to complain about. I felt my consciousness slowly slipping away. Mustering the last of my strength I used it to annoy him more.

"Baka hentai"

He shifted me again, this time he made sure it was not gentle. I was jolted from my half asleep state, my eyes flying open at the sudden movement. I glared at him though I wasn't able to sustain it for long.

"Don't fall asleep yet. We don't know if were safe already"

His mouth had formed a thin line, indicating his barely kept control on his anger. I nodded and turned my head towards the side to look behind him to see Gon running a few meters behind. After a few minutes of running I felt him slow down as we reached the deeper parts of the forest. As he came to a full stop I heard Gon do the same beside us.

"I think we can rest here. I'm sure we weren't followed"

"Good"

Killua went to the nearest tree and placed me down, he made sure that he wasn't gentle in doing so. Pissed off Killua is very annoying to say the least. We glared at each other as he stood back up, he was too angry for words and I was too tired to do the same.

"I'll take a look around to make sure were okay here"

"I'll go" Killua turned his back to me, already heading towards the trees "You should rest too, and maybe you can talk some sense into that person there"

And with that he left. I rolled my eyes at his parting words. Geez, what a drama queen. If I had known he would be this mad then I would have gone with the easier plan of fighting the waves. Turning my head to the side, I gave Gon a "what the heck is his problem" look. He caught my eyes and sighed, shaking his head in the process. He sat down next to me, pulled out a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to me. Realizing that I was really thirsty, I took it gratefully and finished half of it in a gulp.

"Feel better?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired"

"Good, then I won't have to feel sorry about this"

Before I could even react, he placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face. I registered the slight pain on my face and his angry face. Whoa, I didn't realize the pissed off too.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again"

His voice was soft yet I could hear the underlying anger in it. He also emphasized each word with a pull on my face. My eyes started to water and he let go as I nodded in understanding. He sighed again as he leaned back on the tree, resting from all the rowing and running. I massaged my aching cheeks, trying to control the laughter that was threatening to come out because of Gon's weird way of scolding. Still feeling tired from using most of my nen, I let my head fall on his shoulders.

"Gomenasai"

"You should be"

I let out a resigned sigh. Cold and distant does not suit him.

"It was safer that way"

He hissed at my answer "Safe? How was that safe?"

I opened my mouth to retort but I never got the chance because he stood up so suddenly that I almost fell. He started to pace back and forth, ranting the whole time.

"You tell us to leave everything to you and to just row as fast as we can towards the island. Trust me she says. What a load of crap. If I had known then we should have stuck to the first plan."

"But you said-"

"I know what we said" he snapped "It was a great idea. Making a big wave to cover us as we row to the island was brilliant."

"Then why all the hostility?" I whispered as I looked down

He stopped in front of me and knelt but I didn't lift my head so I only saw his boots "Did you know that doing that would drain your nen?"

Brown met brown as I looked up to see his angered and troubled eyes looking straightly at me. I thought of lying to save us from arguing but his gaze unnerved me.

"Yes"

The anger left his eyes to be replaced with sadness. My eyes widened at the sudden change and my hand instinctively moved to hold his.

"I'm really sorry Gon-nii"

"Do you know how worried I was when you collapsed after we reached the shore?"

I shook my head and his hands left mine. A brief flash of pain went through me when he did this. I thought that he was finally getting tired of helping me. I felt the tears form in my eyes but before they could fall I was enveloped in warmth.

"Never scare me like that again. I will seriously get mad Sayuri-chan. This is the second time that I thought we'd lost you"

I placed my arms around him too, burying my head on the crook of his neck as I blubbered out apology after apology. I never thought that they would worry this much. After awhile we let go of each other. He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair in his affectionate way. I was glad to see the anger gone but I can still sense the sadness from his eyes.

"Killua should be back in a little while" he glanced around for any sign of his bestfriend "Can you handle being by yourself for a bit? Nature's kinda calling"

He grinned wolfishly and I couldn't help but giggle at that "I'll be okay"

"Okay, I won't be far anyway so just try to rest up"

"Yes sir" He gave him a salute as he stood up.

He finally smiled before turning and disappearing through the trees. I leaned back and let my eyes rest. I remembered that I had to apologize to Killua too. Damn, that will not be easy. I can still recall how mad he was before he left. And Gon was the understanding one between them. I heard a rustling sound and I felt someone move towards me. Due to the silent treatment I guessed that it was Killua who got back before Gon. I mentally prepared myself for the inevitable fight. Deciding that I would think better if I didn't see him, I kept my eyes closed and started to talk.

"If you have something to say just say it"

Silence.

"I already know I was wrong so I'm sorry"

More silence. What the hell? I just swallowed my pride and he still wants to do this. I tried one last time.

"I'm sorry for making you-"

As I said my apology I finally opened my eyes. To my surprise there was no angry Killua standing in front of me. Rather there was a girl. A beautiful one.

"Who are – HEY!"

The words were barely out of my mouth when she moved, lunging for me with a something enclosed in her hand. I rolled to the side to avoid her, swiftly standing up I realized that I had barely enough energy to stand. There was no way that I could fight this girl. Still, I took my fighting stance and faced her. I figured that the least I could do was to avoid and defend. She stood up again and regarded me with her striking blue eyes. My eyes moved to her hand and I saw that her weapon is a knife of some kind, made from a clear material.

She lunged again, aiming for my face. I avoided the tip of the blade but just barely. She was fast and I was at a disadvantage. Whats more is she is relentless in her attacks, delivering each blow with speed and precision. Her last swipe grazed my face and I stepped back as I felt something cold accompanying the cut she was able to make on my left cheek. Once more I took a look at her hand and then it dawned to me. It was made of ice. I felt the blood run down my face and I wiped it away using the back of my hand. This was not going well, I could feel myself getting weaker by the second.

Sensing an opening in my defense she attacked again. Intending to sidestep her again my eyes widened when I heard Killua's voice behind me.

"SAYURI!"

I turned my head towards him at the same time that the girl swiped her weapon across me. What happened next was a blur. I remember Killua's shocked face and then his body seemed to vibrate. I never saw him move, but in the next second I was in his arms, disoriented by the sudden movement. I looked around and saw the girl standing a few feet from us. The same place I was just moments ago. Looking up I saw Killua looking angrily at the girl and then his eyes shifted to me.

"Are you hurt?"

Surprisingly I felt unharmed, tired as hell but otherwise unhurt apart from the cut on my face. I shook my head, confusion washing through me. Her last attack connected, I was sure of it. I flexed my back, waiting for pain to come but there was none. Killua let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm back Sayuri-chan"

All heads turned to Gon, he took one look at our state and then he was by our side in a beat. He stood between us and the girl, his eyes focused on the enemy.

"Who are you?"

The girl remained impassive as she stared at us "You are not welcome here"

We had no answer to that and she took it as a cue to continue "You have trespassed on our lands. I cannot allow that"

She took her fighting stance again and Gon mirrored her movement. Killua tightened his hold on me, I can see on his face that he's deciding whether to run or fight. The seconds stretched and neither one made a move to attack. Another rustling noise alerted me to the presence of someone else. No it was more than one, I could hear more coming.

"Wait" I rasped out, my hand reaching for Gon's arm to restrain him "We're outnumbered"

Their eyes widened as they too realized that we were already surrounded. They were there; I could feel eyes on us though they were hidden in the trees. A man stepped out from the trees. He radiated an intimidating aura. He made his way to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. I inclined my head to see better. The man was tall, dark-skinned, with his hair tied in a low ponytail. His dark eyes swept through our group, his gaze lingering on me longer. I stared back at him, refusing to be intimidated. When he finally pulled his gaze away he settled on looking at the girl at his side.

"Well done Yuki"

The girl merely nodded at his appraisal, she stood up straight and stepped back "Thank you, captain"

The man turned to us again "Its been a long time since we had..uhm…visitors on our island"

I let go of Gon and squirmed in Killua's arms. He looked at me, silently asking me what I want.

"Let me down please" we stared at each other and after a while he finally relented. Setting me on my feet, he kept an arm around my waist to ensure that I wasn't going to fall. I tried to steady myself and then I finally realized that something was off. It was Killua who pointed out what was different.

"Your hair" he said in a clipped voice

My hand immediately flew to my hair and to my surprise it was no longer long. My eyes widened as I saw a big chunk of my hair on the ground near Yuki. So she did get me. I shrugged at Killua, knowing he was waiting for my reaction. I could freak about it later. There was a more pressing matter at hand. I looked at the man and squared my shoulders as I answered.

"We did not know that we were trespassing"

"Really now? No one has dared to come close to this island for years. Did no one warn you?"

There was no way out of this situation. We could let ourselves get captured and we can find the Hikari clan. The only problem is we had to stay alive after we were captured and there was no way to make sure of that. My only hope was to be taken as prisoners and be locked up as the worst case scenario.

"We were warned but we choose to come here anyway" I gave him a smile "We are hunters, we like to look for challenges and this seemed like a good one"

"Well, whatever reasons you may have we cannot let you walk away now" He turned his back to us "Seize them"

More than a dozen men appeared and started to grab us. Someone pulled me away from Killua and with no power left to resist I let whoever it is pin my arms to my back.

"HEY!" Killua protested as several hands tried to subdue him. He tried to fight back but as his eyes met mine I shook my head, asking him to stop. He stopped fighting and as soon as his hands were behind him he shouted to the captain. I saw Gon still struggling against the man that held him.

"WAIT! HEY YOU!"

The captain turned to him with upturned brows, unimpressed with his tone.

Killua ignored the look he was given "We'll go with you, we won't try to escape. But give her to us"

He looked at me pointedly "She's hurt"

The captain turned to me, weighing Killua's words in his head. He slowly walked towards me and placed a hand on my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I noticed a slight narrowing in his eyes as he looked at my face. He released my face and turned his back to me.

"Release them" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Killua and Gon was there to catch me "If you try to escape we will be forced to kill you"

Scooping me back into his arms, Killua nodded at the captain.

"Lets go, the chief will be waiting"

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad?

Let me know what you think please :) please review


	15. Prisoners X Riku X Execution

Hey everyone Its so nice to be back but I'm quite sad that I had no reviews for my last chapter. Please do leave a review. I need your feedbacks to make this story better. Anyway please enjoy this update and don't forget to click that review button XOXO

Disclaimer : HxH is not mine!

* * *

Chapter 14 – "Prisoners X Riku X Execution"

* * *

She's here

He knew it at the same moment that the protectors announced the arrival of intruders on the island. He paced around the room, waiting to be summoned. He cannot afford to look eager so he tried to keep calm as he went through the small pieces of information that he heard.

If it was indeed Sayuri that came to the island, she had come with flair. The elders were outraged. Using a big wave as a defense against the island's defense was pure genius. He could not help but smile at the girl's ability to anger those old geezers. Some things just never change.

A movement to his right alerted him to the presence of his most trusted servant. Though it was only in formality actually, he viewed her more as his only friend. She however refused to allow a more intimate relationship than that of a master and his servant. She had decided a long time ago that her life should have been forfeit if not for his help so her life was now his to keep.

"Yuki"

He smiled at her as she knelt down before him. He shook his head in disapproval.

"I told you that you don't have to keep doing that" He sighed as he took hold of her arm and made her stand up "Its been ten years since that day and if you're going to keep up with the master-servant thing then you could at least listen to me"

She gave him a hard look before finally nodding

"It's her"

Those two words were enough to stop his world. Finally it was all within his reach. However he must still stick with the plan. He cannot let anything go wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" She kept her gaze steady at his face "She looks so much like Keiko-san"

"Well then, you know what to do" He turned his back to her "We cannot allow anyone to make the connection yet"

"Yes Master"

"Go, I'll see to your work in awhile"

She left as stealthily as she came, and as he turned around he was alone again. Taking another few steps around the room, he counted the seconds until he had to go out the door. It was now or never.

Heading out the door, he let his face become as emotionless as he could manage. However he found it hard to suppress the smile forming on his mouth. In a few moments he would finally see her, touch her, and most of all have her within his reach. And when the right time comes, he will make sure that she would never be able to get away again.

* * *

"Are you okay Sayuri-chan?"

I managed to nod to assure Gon that I was fine. Physically I thought I was okay at least. Dead tired yet mostly unscathed. I could not say the same for my mind and emotions though. I tried to keep a straight face and to fight the shivers that were threatening to run down my spine.

"Let me down"

Killua narrowed his eyes at me, fully intending to argue.

"No"

"Please" I whispered so that only the three of us would hear "I don't want to look weak. Not here"

He seemed to understand my thoughts as he placed me down gently, not letting go until he was sure that I had enough strength to stand on my own. It didn't help that my knees were shaking so much not only from fatigue but from something I didn't dare acknowledge.

I was scared, though I hated to admit it, I was beyond frightened. I was scared of this Yuki, the beautiful girl that tried to kill me, and she would have if it wasn't for Killua. I was scared of this captain, his hard eyes that seem to pierce through me and his rough hands that I wasn't even strong enough to fight off. I was scared of these people hiding in the trees, waiting for us to make a wrong move before striking. I was afraid of going to this unknown place where my parent's killer could be waiting for me.

I looked around; it could be one of these people. The one who drastically turned my life upside down could be among them, watching me in sadistic joy as I struggle to keep my composure and my sanity intact. If I lose control then my powers would act up again and that is something I never want to happen again. Not with Gon-nii and Killua so close. Taking deep calming breaths, I tried to fight down the fears that are trying to come out.

"Let's go"

The captain of the guards snapped me out of my reverie. My eyes went to him and I instantly knew that he saw the exchange the three of us had. He was looking at us with a mixture of confusion and annoyance in his eyes. I noticed that he was quite young to be a captain, in his late twenties I guessed. Meaning that he was someone strong enough to earn the right to lead these people. His eyes found mine again and this time I held his gaze until his brows furrowed and he turned away from me.

"Make sure to keep up. Remember, Any sign of escaping then we will be forced to hurt you"

He addressed Yuki who was lingering by the edge of the small clearing.

"You can go ahead of us. Let the chief know that we have captured the intruders" He contemplated for a moment before continuing "Let the elders know too"

Yuki nodded once before turning to trees and running out of sight. The captain gestured to the people nearest to us and then at least five people came closer to where we stood with their weapons at the ready. They were mostly armed with spears but I noticed that some of them looked uncomfortable with the weapon. I found this weird but my mind was preoccupied with more important matters. Knowing that we were secured, the captain started to walk in the same direction where Yuki disappeared to. The guards motioned for us to start following and so we did.

I felt Killua's hand land on the small of my back, supporting me with the smallest contact possible. He kept his eyes on the captain's back, his taut body showing that he was ready to move at any moment. Gon mirrored this with his usually gentle eyes narrowed at the person in front of us. This was normal after all we were already in enemy territory. I hated the fact that I was weighing them down with my current state. If only I could rest for a little while however I knew that wishing for that would be futile. I had to play with the cards dealt so lifting my head up I took my first step towards the hidden enemy.

* * *

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. Knowing that we were to be brought before the leader of the elusive Hikari Clan, I had painted in my mind an image of what he would look like. Never in my wildest imagination would I have thought that the person now sitting in front us would be the revered chief of this clan of powerful nen users.

After making us walk through a vast expanse of the forest we finally reached the village of the Hikari Clan. My eyes were greeted with a simple village made up of homes made from trees and made in trees. It was a breathtaking sight. The Hikari people had incorporated their homes with nature to the fullest extent. Some houses were intertwined in the trunks of huge trees just like Gon and Mito-san's house were. Though simple, the place was not primitive. It was the ideal place for someone like me who drew her powers from the elements. This was my utopia and I knew without a doubt that I was home.

We made our way through the main street and people started to look at us, their eyes alight with different emotions. The older ones looked at us with fear, others with anger. The younger ones, especially the children had excitement and curiosity in the gazes. I noticed that they were dressed in simple clothing, homemade from the looks of it since no two clothes were the same. Some of the braver people tried to come closer as we passed however the guards made sure that we were untouched. If they could have hidden us from view I wouldn't be surprised if they would have done it already. We continued walking until we reached a circular mound of earth that was risen from the ground. Obviously it was made by a user who could control earth.

It was at the edge of the village, almost at the back most part away from the homes of its citizens. A council room perhaps or a place to convene the villagers. It was probably big enough to hold most of the people here. Stopping at the entrance which was covered only by a flap of leather, the captain turned to one of the two guards at each side. The one he turned to gave a salute before speaking.

"Riku-sama is already inside with the elder council. They are discussing what to do with the intruders"

His eyes touched us and I saw a slight widening in his eyes. No doubt he was taken back with the so called "intruders" apparent youth. The captain simply nodded at him before stepping inside the mound. Taking this a cue to also go inside, I braced myself as I took a step and pushed the flap to the side.

The interior of the mound was a hollow room that housed a single chair on the only part that was uneven. It was on a small stage in the inner part. The place where the leader is seated in every room. If this was a throne room then that would be the throne. If that was so then that would be very simple throne. It however did not lessen the impact given by the person sitting on it. The moment my eyes met his I froze on the spot, not knowing the reason why his eyes rendered me immobile.

He seemed to be amused by my reaction because his mouth curved into a smile. It was then that I registered his whole appearance and almost gasped at the sight. The chief of the Hikari clan was young. So much younger than what I had imagined. I guessed that he was in his early twenties, but his eyes conveyed power beyond his years. Suddenly feeling unnerved by the way he kept staring at us, I stepped back instinctively only to be stopped by Killua's hand on my back. My eyes snapped on to his and he shook his head, as if saying that I shouldn't show any sign of fear here. I nodded as we made our way to stand in front of the chief.

Forcing my gaze back to the man in front, I waited as Killua stood at my left and Gon stood beside him. They must have intentionally avoided placing me in the middle so that I won't get much attention. But being the only girl in our small renegade I was hardly unnoticeable. I drew comfort from the physical connection with Killua as I tried to keep my eyes and knees steady. I decided to observe the chief as I willed myself to stay upright. He looked to be a normal teenager, if it not for the air of superiority around him there would be no way to see that he was a clan leader. Even sitting down it was obvious that his body was fit, more lean than muscular. I found myself staring at his face and I realized that he actually quite easy on the eyes. Perfectly proportioned features, black hair that looked like it was casually messed up, skin that was a perfect shade of being sun kissed. But most of all were these strikingly clear brown eyes stared back at me. It seemed so familiar but it could have just been my imagination running wild. As the last of the guards finally settled in the chief made one sweeping glance across the room before his eyes landed on us.

"Welcome to our humble island"

The pack of old people standing just behind his seat bristled at his words. I barely noticed their presence when we entered the room. One of them, an old man that stood off to the far side looked at us with such vehement eyes that I couldn't help but step closer to Killua.

"Or not"

The chief tilted his head to the side with curiosity. His eyes landed to Killua and me, probably noticing for the first time the seemingly intimate way we were connected. There was a slight narrowing in his eyes but it was gone it the next moment as he stood up and came closer to us. He approached Killua first, regarding him with cool impassiveness. He was bit shorter, closer to Gon's height but that didn't stop him from trying to intimidate Killua. Not one to back down, Killua simply returned his look with his face clean of any emotion. I was surprised therefore to feel his hand that was on back tense.

After a few minutes of testosterone filled tension, the chief stepped back with a smirk plastered on his mouth. Turning his attention to Gon, he did the same process. The people inside the room had no comments or any reaction to what their chief was doing. It had me thinking if this was a regular occurrence when someone came to Himitsuki. After getting his fill of sizing up Gon, his head slowly turned towards me.

As he stood before me I noticed that he kept a bigger distance between us than he had with Gon and Killua. However he took his time in examining me, though I doubt that he thought that I was threat. In my current state I simply appeared to be a scared and tired little girl that got caught up in her friends' adventure. An advantage in my part, people usually tend to underestimate me because of my physical appearance and I decided that I could use it in this situation. He took a step closer and I immediately wanted to step back. However I stood my ground as he leaned down to level his face with mine. Again for some unknown reason there was that taunting smile on his mouth as he searched my face for god knows what.

The minutes stretched by and I can see that some of the people especially the old ones were getting uncomfortable. Unable to wait any longer, the captain of the guards approached their chief and tried to get his attention by clearing his throat. The chief however continued to ignore him as kept his eyes locked on to my face. For some reason I wanted to make him stop, there was something in his eyes that did not sit well with me. Sensing my distress, Killua took the hand that was on my back and circled it around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I nearly fell down from his sudden tug but he kept a firm hold on me as his other hand went to cradle my head to his chest, effectively blocking my view of anything.

"Can you not get too close? She'll punch you if you're not careful"

I heard the collective gasps from the people around us and Gon's attempt to keep in his laughter. I went red in embarrassment though I was thankful for what he did, Killua was still Killua. Having no strength to even retaliate I just closed my eyes and tried to use this opportunity to rest

"Arigatou" I whispered low enough so only he would hear

"Riku-sama"

I turned my head to the side see the captain putting a hand on the chief's shoulder. So his name was Riku. He was looking at us with that impassive expression but his eyes betrayed the emotions stirring underneath. I saw anger, confusion, resentment, and hatred flash briefly in them, making me grip Killua's shirt tighter. He must have been angry that Killua made such a bold move under his nose.

Riku shrugged the hand off his shoulder and turned his back to us as he went back to his seat. Unable to see I relied on my hearing to know what was happening. Everytime I tried to lift my head Killua would push it down again, determined to block my view.

"So young" Riku said softly at first and then he addressed someone in the room "Yanagi, are you sure there are no others?"

The captain's deep voice answered "Hai Riku-sama"

"Then I'll be forced to believe that one of you was the one who got through our defenses. You see, what you did was quite…hmm…unexpected. So I want to know which one of you did it."

The room fell into a hushed silence as they waited for us to speak. When none spoke up I heard the unmistakable sound of footfalls coming near.

"Was it you?" Riku's voice came from somewhere to my right, to where Gon stood.

"Who knows"

The next thing I heard was the sound of a punch connecting to a body and I instantly whipped my head to the side. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Gon doubling back from pain and clutching his stomach. He must have tried to retaliate but the presence of two spears by his neck prevented him to do so.

"Gon-nii!"

"Gon"

Killua and I both made a move to go to Gon but we were also stopped short when the guards also closed in on us, their weapons at the ready. Immobilized I settled on trying to shift Riku's attention to me.

"No! Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

The pleading edge to my voice was successful in getting him to turn in our direction and step away from Gon. He smiled again as he placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look up.

"Don't think that you can order me around little girl"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I shook my head to release his hold on my face

"It seems that we won't get anything from these three" Riku sighed "Whatever means they used doesn't matter anyway"

"But Riku-sama we have to how they broke through the defenses, what if others are to find out about it? The clan -"

Riku cut off the elder that started to come closer to us by holding up his hand.

"I know what I have to do for my people" He glared at the man who backed away at once "Whatever secret they used will never leave this island"

Turning back to us, he gave us one last hard look before turning to Yanagi.

"Take them away. You know the drill. Execute them at nightfall"

Without another glance he stormed out the room with the elders following soon after. As soon as he was gone a guard took hold of us and started to herd us out. I barely got a glimpse of Gon and Killua's reaction to the announcement of our death before Yanagi himself took hold of one of arms. Surprisingly he seemed to be trying to be gentler in making me walk to our next destination which I guessed would be a holding area or a cell to keep us in until the time was right to kill us. I looked up to see the sun peeking through the trees. From its position it would seem that it was a little past noon.

The idea of an execution was a little bit amusing. Knowing Gon and Killua's abilities can make someone feel that they're safe in almost any situation. I doubted that they will take an execution willingly without hatching any plans for escape. I just wished that by the time of the execution I would have been rested enough to actually be useful.

We were taken to place farther than the council room to an underground area that was hidden in the trees. We descended down the stone steps and I saw that there were indeed a couple of holdings pens, just like the ones in jail. Opening the metal door of one of these, Yanagi kept a tight hold on me as he motioned for the guards holding Gon and Killua to put them inside. I noticed that they were not putting much of struggle, probably knowing that they would only waste energy in doing so. When they were both inside the cell Yanagi closed the door as they both made a move towards us.

"Hey! Where are you taking Sayuri-chan?"

Walking to the adjacent cell he threw me unceremoniously inside before locking this one too. Landing on my front, I felt pain on my hands when I tried to lessen the impact. I had no idea on why he had to put me in a different cell. However, given that the cells were adjacent, I could still see Gon and Killua from across the room. I even managed to give them a small smile as I struggled to sit up. As I was doing that I saw Yanagi walk away and give orders to the guards my the entrance of the holding room, something about keeping us inside at any cost, blah blah, and not letting us escape. The guards gave a salute and he then he left.

"Are you okay Sayuri-chan?"

Gon gripped the iron bars that prevented him from reaching out to help me, he looked so worried. Killua was rattling the bars, trying to see how strong it was. From the smirk that appeared on his face I could see that getting out of here would be easy if they wanted to.

"I've been better" I admitted "Could use some shut eye though"

Gon chuckled at that "Maybe you should try to get some sleep. We're not going anywhere anyway"

"Then I'll take you up on that offer"

I never wanted to sleep as much as I would like to right now. Dragging myself to a corner that was far from their cell, I curled to a ball with my back to them, I desperately needed to rest. As my eyes were coming to a close I heard Killua's voice cut through the air.

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Hmm?" I barely managed to answer

"Try not to overdo it"

I smiled at that, finding it funny how he could be both sweet and bossy at the same time. If this keeps up I'll never be able to get a hold on my feelings for him.

"Hai Killua"

I said it softly but I'm sure that they heard because the last thing I remembered was Gon wishing me sweetdreams and then I was drifting through darkness.

* * *

The slapped he delivered to Yuki's face echoed through the room. He had fought hard to keep his emotions in check as he went through the whole ordeal with dealing with the girl and her company. It was enough to keep him on edge. Everything that happened in the council room still swam in his mind as he replayed every little part about her. The little infraction the Yuki committed sent him overboard. Almost making him lose his cool in the council room,

Seeing her there in person, standing just a few feet from him and talking with defiance to a chief nonetheless made him want to just devour her on the spot. It was hell to play his part well even after seeing her tired form but when he saw the cut on her cheek it almost made him lose control. Knowing that he specifically ordered that no harm would come to his precious target, he cannot help but be furious at the girl kneeling in front of him.

"Go, I wish to be alone. I expect better results tonight Yuki"

As Yuki left the room, the man went to his bed and laid down with his arms covering his eyes. He was terribly exhausted from the internal struggles he had but it was all worth it. A smile made its way to his lips as she came back into his thoughts. Years of imagining her face, her body, her attitude, her everything. It did not do justice to the real one. She was everything he hoped for and maybe more. There was only one thing that ruined the picture in his mind.

That damned white haired bastard

Just the thought of that insolent fool made his eyes see red. Who does he think he is to touch what is his. To hold what is his so casually. And what's worse is the way she was clinging to him. Their little interaction made whatever hold on his patience almost go flying out the window. This was not part of the plan. He knew from the way they acted that those two people with her will become a problem.

Cursing out loud, he stood up and paced the room only to stop by window. The sky was still light, there was still plenty of time to think about the plan and make the necessary changes. He didn't make it this far only to be thwarted by a couple of teenage brats. He prided himself in his abilities. And tonight he would finally make his move. Everything would soon be his and no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

How was it? PLEASE REVIEW MY AWESOME READERS! I wont post the next chapter until I get lots of reviews. Good or bad(I prefer good though hahaha but constructive criticisms pleasey), whatever just please leave one for me. Pretty pretty please.

Again thank you for reading this chapter and I sincerely hope you enjoy it!

~Chibi~


	16. Night x Savior x Unexpected

Hey everyone. Here's another chapter for you my awesome readers.

I want to give a special shout out to those who took time and gave me a review. DOMO ARIGATOU. You complete my day and inspire me to continue this story.

Hugs and kisses too to those who followed and favorited XOXOXO

More reviews = faster update :D

Enjoy reading and don't forget to hit that review button.

* * *

Chapter 15 – "Night x Savior x Unexpected"

* * *

_I wiped away the sweat that was running down the side of my face with the back of my hand. By the position of the moon on the night sky I guessed that it was nearing late night, around 9 or 10. I have been training for at least three hours and my mom would be anxious to have me home by now. She still worried about me a lot, quite opposite of how my dad lets me be as long as they know where I am. _

_Finishing up by practicing a few more times of controlling earth and air, I was currently building up my stamina when using two elements one after the other. As my dad pointed out, I had trouble using two or more elements because it seemed to drain my nen faster than just using one continuously. _

_I made my way through the foliage towards my new home; I could already picture my parents as they go about the new house. By this time dad would also be just outside the house, training in his own way. And mom would be inside, reading a book by the new fireplace we were able to build. Willing my feet to go faster, I smiled as I started to run. _

_As the house came to view I was stopped in my tracks by a figure standing in front of the doorway. The person had black flowing hair that reached his back and I waited to see what he was doing. I was wondering where my father and mother was when I realized that they must be inside, unaware of this intruder. He just kept standing there so I decided to finally approach him. _

"_Excuse me" I called out to him and he turned around "Do you need anything?"_

_The man that faced me had the most peculiar expression. It was dead. There was no emotion whatsoever on his face. Tilting his head to the side he regarded me with what I assume as curiosity before he spoke._

"_Sayuri Hikari-san?"_

_As the words came out of his mouth, I knew at once that this was an enemy. Anyone who knew my name wanted to hurt my family, that was a given. All those people that tried to kill me were a proof of that. My existence was a secret and anyone who knew it apart from my parents always wanted me dead. I took my fighting stance as he started to move his hands. I watched as he pulled something from his chest. Looking at his hand I realized that it was a needle._

"_Who are you?"_

"_That is not important. I take it that Ryu and Keiko Hikari are inside this house then. Hmm. Should I just go inside or would you be kind enough to call them out?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_No good huh? Then I guess I have to make you scream a bit"_

_With that he started to move._

_And my life turned upside down._

* * *

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the anxious looks of Killua and Gon. I must have turned some point in my sleep so I ended up facing the bars of the cell instead of its wall. Pushing myself off the floor, I tried to stop my hands from shivering. God, what a perfect timing to dream of such things. I could still feel the cold fear that gripped me the moment that Illumi attacked. Taking deep breaths and closing my eyes, I willed myself to come back to the present.

"Are you okay Sayuri-chan?"

I looked up to and gave Gon a what was meant to be a reassuring smile but it must have passed off as a grimace because he didn't look too assured.

"I'm okay Gon-nii" I stood up after the shivering subsided long enough for my knees to keep still.

"You don't seem okay to me"

As I looked at Killua, I wasn't the least bit surprised to find him returning the glare that I had.

"I said I'm fine" I snapped at him as I approached the bars. From the look of the little light that was filtering through the entrance, I guessed that it was nearing sunset.

"So, anything interesting happened while I was out?"

"Not much" Killua answered "Unless you count the last half hour when you started turning and groaning in your sleep. Nightmare?"

I glared at him again but as I remembered the nightmare my glare faltered and I looked at the ground as I whispered "Yes. The worst actually"

They waited for me to elaborate so I figured that I might as well spill the beans. With their faces I could tell that they weren't going to let it go anyway.

"I dreamt of the night my parents were killed by Illumi"

They made no reaction other than Gon's eyes softening and Killua's body suddenly becoming stiff and tense. Sliding down to the floor, I placed my head between my knees to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's okay Sayuri-chan" Gon's voice was soft, comforting yet strong "You don't have to be afraid anymore"

"Afraid?" I lifted my head and looked at him, my brows shooting up in surprise "H-how did you know?"

"Aniki can't hurt you anymore" I turned to meet Killua's eyes, he was kneeling right across me, gripping the bars tightly as he spoke "I know what it's like to be scared of him, believe me. I spent a lot of time being afraid of him in the past"

My eyes widened at his confession, I just couldn't picture Killua being afraid. I remembered their exchanges in Kukuru Mt. and there was definitely no trace of fear there. It didn't make sense to me. However, the serious look in his eyes was enough to tell me that what he said was the truth. Holding his gaze for a little while, I finally shook my head to get a grip of myself.

I smiled at Killua as I stood up. He mirrored my actions but didn't return the smile. Looking at the guard by the door, I noticed that he was quite obviously eavesdropping on us. Shaking my head at this, I turned to the two across me and mouthed.

"_What's the plan?"_

Gon answered with a smile and placed a finger to his lips "Shh"

He winked after, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. This made the guard turn to me and shout.

"QUIET!"

My brows shot up at that but I choose to keep silent. Opting instead to back off the bars with my hands up to signal my relent. As I came out of his line of sight, I returned to non verbally conversing with Gon. Killua was not taking part, he just watched us as Gon tried to convey the plan to me.

After several minutes of attempts which led to silent fits of laughter from both sides, I finally got the plan. We will wait till the last moment to escape and then hide within the island. I still needed answers and to find a certain someone. I had a few suspects in mind of course, but none which was I entirely sure of. It could be the young chief, one of the elders who were so vehement to outsiders, the captain, even that Yuki girl. It could be any of them. One thing I was sure of was that someone here would know something about my parent's death and maybe something about me.

With nothing else to do but wait, I settled on staring at the floors as my mind kept reeling. Playing back the past few hours for any kind of clue. As the light slowly disappeared the guard lit the torches in the room by controlling the fire from the only lit one.

The sound of people coming made me go up to the bars and look at the entrance. True enough the captain came into the room moments after along with a couple more guards. He exchanged a nod with the person that was guarding us. The said person moved to get us out of our cells. First was the boys, they hands were bound immediately and were hustled out their cell. I followed soon with the guard handling me doing it non too gently. After binding my hands securely to my back, he thrusted me toward the captain who place a blade on my neck the moment he touched me.

"So you won't have any ideas of escaping"

As my eyes met Gon's and Killua's I could tell that they were trying their best not to bolt right now. But with Yanagi's blade close to slitting my throat they were held at bay. I realized that this person was smart enough to play on what seemed liked the weakness of our group. The little show with the council must have made them thought that I was not able to defend myself and that these two would never risk my life to escape. How typically of men, I thought. Well it was their loss so I decided to play along.

With Yanagi and me at the head of the little execution group, we were ushered from the holding cells and taken to the forest. We kept walking until we were in the deeper parts were almost no moonlight could pass through the thick trees. There was a set path that was followed so I guessed that we were heading to the Hikari's execution ground. I briefly wondered how we were supposed to be killed.

A small opening the path alerted me that we were nearing our destination. As we reached the end of the path, we were met with a small clearing. Only a few meters in diameter with a lone stump at the middle. Taking a closer look at the stump, I noticed there were traces of blood on it. So beheading was the Hikari's choice of execution.

Without letting go of me the captain signaled for the other guards to tie up Gon and Killua to a tree. As they were binded I saw someone emerge from the trees and made her way to the stump. Yuki gazed at the stump before turning her attention to me, I held her gaze in mine. Was she the one to kill us?

"That's enough. You may go"

I turned my head a fraction just in time to see the guards step away from my friends that were now binded to a couple of trees.

"Hai, Taichou"

The others guards scampered away, obviously not wanting to see the bloodshed. With only the five of us left in the clearing, I kept staring at Gon for the signal to escape. As the presence of the guards disappeared entirely, Yanagi's hold on the blade loosened and Yuki turned to the stump once more as she pulled out an ice blade from thin air. Not making sense of what was happening, I heard Gon say the words to signal his attack.

"First is rock" A yellow glow started to emit from the hands tied behind the tree "Rock, Paper, SCISSORS!"

As Gon used his nen to cut through his bindings, I made the earth below me rise fast, effectively surprising Yanagi enough to release me. I turned to my companions to see Gon in a heated exchange of fists with Yuki and Killua freeing himself from the tree by simply snapping the ropes. Geez what a monster.

When Yanagi finally recovered from the shock, Killua was already beside me taking his fighting stance as I did mine.

"Don't overdo it"

I rolled my eyes at this yet decided to humor him "Yes father"

He smirked at that and tensed as Yanagi assumed his own stance. I dug my heels to the earth in preparation of launching at the captain. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I had taken only a step when a voice stopped not only me but all of us.

"That would not be a very good idea"

The voice came from above the trees behind Killua and me. We turned to see a hooded figure jump down from his perch and make his way to us. He moved past us to stand beside Yanagi as Yuki disengaged with her fight with Gon to stand beside the cloaked figure too.

"Who are you?"

The man turned his obscured face to Killua "You're quite rude aren't you?"

"Well I don't usually bow to people that want to kill me and my friends"

The man laughed "Silly boy, you can even tell that we are trying to help you"

"Help us?" I glanced at the three people in front of us and noticed that their actions were indeed not hostile. My brows furrowed at this and I turned my attention to the man in the middle "Who are you really?"

The man grasped the edge of the hood and pulled it back to answer my question.

"YOU!" Gon, Killua and I gasped as the face of the Hikari clan chief greeted us. He had an unnervingly amused expression on his face as he took in our reaction

"What are you playing at?" Killua stepped in front of me, effectively placing himself between myself and the chief.

Riku did not take too kindly to that, he glared at Killua with such frightening intensity that I grasped the back of Killua's shirt instinctively to try and pull him back.

"Don't flatter yourselves" he scoffed at us "We do this to prevent any unnecessary bloodshed for the sake of the Hikari"

He nodded to Yuki and the girl lifted the ice blade to her forearm as she stepped closer to the stump. The blade came down and made a gash on her arm, splattering the stump with a disturbing amount of blood. She held her arms across the area along the stump as the blood continued to drop to the ground.

"What are you making her do? STOP IT!" I said to the chief in a scandalized voice

"That's will do fine Yuki. You may stop"

Alarmed by continuous flow of blood, I knocked Killua's arm out of the way and rushed to the girl's side without even thinking. Ripping the sleeve of my top as I did so, I did not even realize that my actions surprised the people around me.

"You have to apply pressure on it to stop the bleeding" I reached for her arm and covered the gash with my makeshift bandage. Tying the bandage with a knot, I stepped back from my work and looked at Yuki's face where a blush was surprisingly starting to form "There, that should do for now"

The silence in the clearing was deafening as I stepped away from Yuki and made my way back to Gon and Killua. Gon was smiling as Killua rolled his eyes at me. I faced Riku once again and saw that he was regarding me with genuine curiosity. He started to speak again after a few moments.

"The elders must think you are dead" he justified "They will send someone here to make sure of it. That is why it is necessary to leave a fresh trail of blood."

With nothing to answer that I continued to glare at him and he held my gaze, unaffected by my anger.

"Leave the island tonight, there is a small boat hidden in a cave near the beach. Yanagi will take you there." His look travelled to the three of us "I advise you to never come back to this island again"

I exchanged a look with Gon and Killua, gauging their reaction to this. Gon gave me an encouraging nod and Killua did the same.

Facing Riku, I pondered on my words. Choosing them carefully because even though these people helped us, I know that we must still not trust them so easily.

"We cannot leave yet"

The chief gave me a questioning look "And why not Ojousan? If it escaped your notice, you will be killed if you stay here"

"I- I..I am from the Hikari Clan"

"What?" Riku let out a laugh in disbelief, whilst Yanagi's eyes widened in shock. He probably realized that I was the one who controlled the earth a while ago "Surely you jest?"

Annoyed by his reaction, I pulled out my firelighter and took the small fire it made, balancing it on my finger before making it into the fire whip.

"Is this enough proof?"

It was his turned to be puzzled "Who are you?"

"If you want me to answer that I suggest we move to a different location or those elders of yours might decide to check up on our death site and see us talking instead decomposing"

He nodded in agreement "We can stay in the cave which I told you about. No one ventures there"

Signaling to his companions, they all turned away from us and started to walk away. We kept our distance as we followed the through the woods.

"Sayuri-chan" I heard Gon whisper to my left, I turned my head to him but his eyes were glued to the three people in front of us "Do you trust these people?"

I shook my head "I don't trust anyone from this place"

"Then why did you tell them who you are?" Killua kept glaring at Riku's back "Tch, I really don't like that guy"

"Just play along" I urged them "Trust me, I know what I'm doing"

"Like we haven't heard that one before"

* * *

So how was it? Tell me okay?

Till next time, Ja Ne~


End file.
